


Larger than life

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Nanda Parbat, olicity - Freeform, post 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe it was just a joke, a cruel joke to laugh on him and his love for her. But no matter what happened it couldn’t be her. It’s impossible, she can’t be here. Why on earth would Felicity return to Nanda Parbat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so I've had this idea for a couple of months and only now I'm trying to write it, in part because i didn't know if it was a good idea.  
> Thanks to smoaksolicitys on tumblr, who offered to be my beta, and her opinions I'm going to try. This first chapter is really short but I promise I will try to do larger ones
> 
> comments are my muse's food, so feel free to feed her!! hope you like it!!!

Life in Nanda Parbat was no easy task. Every day was the same and yet, it was always different. 

  
The day had started as any other since he had arrived here. He woke up when the sun rose and joined his “brothers” as Ra’s Al Ghul liked to refer to them as, which now meant he had to refer to them as brothers to remain in favour with him, for a light breakfast and after that he made his way to the training area where other members of the league, who were more experienced than him, would train him. Swords, knives, bo staffs, bows and arrows, you named it and he had been taught how to use it and trained with it. 

But unlike his training sessions with Dig or Roy, his “mentors” had no mercy on him; if he was hurting or was injured he always had to continue on with his training, no matter what happened to him.

  
That morning had been a relatively easy one, it was archery morning and the others had little if not nothing to teach him in that area thanks to his time on the island.  
When the bell called for lunch he dropped the bow and arrow that he was holding and left the training area towards the great saloon where all the members ate together every day. 

  
He sat down looking at his meal and took a deep breath; this was one of the little moments when he could allow himself to think about what the life that was outside of Nanda Parbat.

  
He was getting better every day in hiding Oliver Queen and keeping on the mask that was Al Sahim. Because even through all the efforts of Ra’s Al Ghul, Al Sahim was just that, a mask, a persona that he interpreted. No one, not even the head of the League of Assassins could make Oliver forget about his friends, his family or his one true love.  _Felicity Smoak._  
Everyday, as he lay on his bed, the same bed that they shared almost two months ago, he would think of her. He would remember her eyes shining as she said she loved him, he remembered his hands tracing her body, her lips on his. 

  
Felicity had become his anchor and it wouldn’t matter how hard the day was, it was her who brought him back, she brought him hope and reminded him that outside Nanda Parbat there was light and hope and love waiting for him.   
But none of that could be seen in the mountain, he had to be Al Sahim, heir to the demon, the next Ra’s Al Ghul. His mask had to be impenetrable, because he knew that if he failed he and his family would all be in danger. 

  
He was so lost in his thoughts that when the bell rang announcing the end of the designated time for lunch and eating, his plate was untouched.  
He sighed and got up, knowing what was next. The afternoons were the hardest part of the day. It was the time when the members of the league gathered in what could only be called an arena and were made to fight for their lives. Sometimes Ra’s would be there, and that meant that it wouldn’t be enough to leave his enemies unconscious, he had to kill them. ‘To show them that they have to respect you and fear you as their new leader’ he had said to Oliver.  
And every time he had to kill one of his brothers he would think of Felicity, and that it was one step closer to being with her, he couldn’t die in that arena, he had to come back to her. 

  
He was getting ready to enter the arena when one man approached him.

  
“The Demon requests your presence.” Oliver didn’t say a word, he just nodded with his head, he knew better than to question their leader. So he followed him.   
Barely minutes after, the man spoke again.

  
“It seems you have a visitor, some blonde woman is here to see you.“ 

  
Hearing those words Oliver’s mind went crazy. Sure this was a mistake, he must have got it wrong, there was no way that she was here.  
Or maybe it was just a joke, a cruel joke to laugh on him and his love for her. But no matter what happened it couldn’t be her. It’s impossible, she can’t be here. Why on earth would Felicity return to Nanda Parbat?

  
So he goes through the hall he’s just becoming familiar with on his way to what he calls the throne room. He stopped in front of the doors that led to the room taking a deep breath and hoping that this was a joke they were trying to play on him.

  
But sure enough as the doors opened the first thing that caught his eyes was blonde hair in a high ponytail and then that vanilla scent that reminded him of a certain someone who he was trying to get back to. _Felicity?_

  
His eyes were wide open, his mask slowly breaking; there were a thousand thoughts running through his mind.  
He tried to say something, anything, but before he opened his mouth, Felicity who hadn’t noticed his presence, was already talking, well more like yelling at Ra’s Al Ghul. _Yup that’s Felicity._

  
"I don’t care about his vow or anything that you have to say, I want to speak to Oliver, right now!!"


	2. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's has a condition for Felicity before she can talk to oliver ( sorry, I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so, as i said here's the second chapter, probably I won't publish the next till nex weel because I'm going to the beach tomorrow and i don't think I'll be able to publish, but i promise i'll write as much as I can so I have one or two more when i come back!  
> Thanks again to my awesome Beta smoaksolicitys for her help and advice.  
> This chapter has both POV's separated by --->  
> I really hope you like it! the comments are my muse's food, so please, feel free to feed her!!!  
> PS: I love cliffhangers! so sorry/not sorry

Felicity was impressed with herself, she had made it to Nanda Parbat and to Ra’s Al Ghul, and all she could do right now, was try and hide how scared she really was and truthfully, she was terrified.

She wasn’t stupid; she knew she was standing in a place full of some of the most dangerous men and women that currently resided in their planet, so she couldn’t show any kind of weakness. That was how you impressed the demon, you have to be brave and strong and that was exactly what she was doing.

“He is not your Oliver anymore.” Ra’s voice was calm which irritated the hell out of her.

“Ok, then I want to talk to Al Sahim,” she said annoyed by the way the man was looking at her.

“Al Sahim has no connection with you, why would you want to talk to him?”

“That is not your problem!” she spat at him.

“Of course it is my problem child,” he said seriously. “You want to talk with my heir, and that is my concern.”

“You said it yourself, once and once again that he isn’t my Oliver anymore, that the man I know is dead.”

“Correct.”

“Well, then it shouldn’t matter what I want to talk about, it won’t make a difference,” she said, smirking.

—–>

Oliver was fighting to maintain his façade, he knew he had to be Al Sahim now more than ever, but it was so hard. With her right there in front of him, all that he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her, kiss her senseless and never let her go. She was so beautiful, more even than he remembered.

But that would get them both killed so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and readjusted his mask before he spoke, looking at Ra’s.

“Master.” It nearly broke his heart when he heard her voice, just above a whisper.

“Oliver.” He always loved the way Felicity said his name, but not this time, this time he heard the pain, the desperation in her voice, but he couldn’t do a thing, not even look at her, because he knew that if he looked at her for even a second, it would be too much.

—->

When Felicity saw Oliver, her heart missed a bit. Two months had passed since the last time she had seen him and only now had she just realized how much she had really missed him. And there he was, in front of her, all in black, his hair was a little longer than the last time she’d seen him. But what really took her breath away were his eyes. Those eyes that she knew so well, that used to be so loving and caring, now were cold, and so distant that it brought tears to her eyes, but he didn’t see it, because he wouldn’t even look at her.

  
“Oh my boy, as you can see there’s someone here to see you,” he didn’t say anything, he didn’t look at her which slowly broke her heart into pieces. He just nodded with his head and allowed Ra’s to continue talking. “And…. after a little thinking, I have decided to let her.” Felicity let out a sigh, until she saw that Ra’s was smiling, and both of them knew that Ra’s smiling was not a good sign. “But only after -.”

It was Felicity who asked breaking him mid speech. 

“After what?”

“Al Sahim,” he continued to speak again to Oliver. “It is my understanding that you were preparing for your afternoon training.”

“Yes Master, I was already there when you summoned me.”

“Very well.” He turned to Felicity with a smirk that she could only describe as pure evil. “You’ll come with me to witness it and after that, if you still want to talk to him, I’ll allow it.

  
Felicity saw how Oliver closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This wasn’t good, but she was here, so she would do what she came to do. No matter what.

—->

Oliver closed his eyes, because he knew what Ra’s wanted, if he was in the arena Oliver would have to kill his enemies, and Ra’s wanted Felicity to see it, he wanted him to kill her love for him, and without her love, there wouldn’t be any Oliver Queen left. She was his anchor.  
But then again, he couldn’t do anything but obey, so he opened his eyes and nodded to the head of the Demon before turning around and returning to the arena.

——>

Felicity followed Ra’s al Ghul and all his entourage through endless corridors until they ended up in large room. There were terraces all around a big empty space. Felicity followed Ra’s and his entourage up some stairs and reached some kind of a box where they could see all that happened down in the arena. It reminded Felicity of the scenes of the Roman circus that she had seen a few times on TV.

“What exactly do they have to do during training?” She saw Ra’s smile beside her.

“Fight, Ms Smoak, the members of the league have to fight.”

A shiver ran through her body and didn’t leave her. Seconds later she saw Oliver enter the arena. He was shirtless. She knew Oliver’s body very well. All those hours in the salmon ladder let her memorize all his scars but there were some new scars, several. For instance there was one his back that made her gasp and feel like punching Ra’s Al Ghul in the face. They had branded him! How dare they?

She had no time to see the others scars because out of nowhere, two men all in black were attacking Oliver. He fought them relatively easy but he had no time to breathe before three more men entered the arena. Soon it all became a blur to Felicity and all she could see was Oliver fighting against three, four, five men all at once.

Oliver had taken the sword from one of his adversaries and was fighting with it, but even though he was apparently winning, he had bruises and was bleeding from his side, his leg and his chest. Finally, after Oliver beat, Felicity didn’t know how many of his “brothers”, all of them went out of the arena. Felicity was about to let the breath that she was holding out when she saw why they were leaving the fight.

Another man was entering the arena, he was huge, also shirtless, easily one foot taller and his arms were bigger than Dig’s and that was saying something. It was a one on one fight; it was Oliver versus Bulky man - as Felicity had decided to call him as a spur of the moment idea. Although it was hard to watch, Felicity couldn’t pry her eyes away from the arena. Oliver and Bulky man were circling each other, exchanging blows and dodging them. Oliver was sweating and even in his good form, she could see that he was tired, unlike his opponent who seemed as fresh as someone who had just woken up.

\----->

Since the moment he had entered the arena, Oliver’s focus was on the fight. He couldn’t allow himself to be reminded of the fact that Felicity was there, he couldn’t lose his concentration and so he fought.

And now Oliver was tired. His whole body ached, but he kept fighting, he knew what he had to do, but he didn’t want to do this anymore. He didn’t want Felicity to see that side of him, because he wasn’t that man. Not anymore anyway and it was all thanks to her. But he had no choice. In that moment it was kill or be killed. Anticipating his opponent’s movements Oliver dodged one of his attacks and hit him in the head with the butt of his sword, leaving him almost unconscious. He grabbed him from his neck and then he did as he always had to do when Ra’s was there, which was to look at his master for confirmation while simultaneously trying to avoid looking at the woman sitting beside him.

Ra’s nodded with his head, almost imperceptibly, with a big smile on his face. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he broke the man’s neck. He dropped the body while listening to his brother’s cheers, and only then had Oliver dared to look at her and what he saw broke his heart, making him regret looking at her reaction in an instant. Felicity was crying with her hands covering her mouth, horrified.

Oliver ducked his head and walked to the room that served as a locker room where he could clean his wounds a little and change his clothes. Five minutes later his steps lead him to the exit area of the arena, where Ra’s was waiting with Felicity. He stood in front of them, his head held high, his eyes on his master.

“Good fight boy,” he said, smiling and turned towards Felicity. “Tell me child, do you still have a desire to talk to him?” Oliver couldn’t help it, he turned to look at her just as Ra’s had done, to see her answer and being more than afraid of what she would say, terrified that she would say no.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver hears sopmething he's not prepared for. (yeah, sorry, still suck at summaries!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! as I said, here I am with a new chapter, again beta'd by the awseome smoaksolicitys! Well, this chapter is where all begins, so I really hope you like it.  
> Comments are my muse favorite food, so please, feel free to feed her!!!

 

When Felicity looked at him, her eyes were fierce.

“Yes, I still want to talk to him.”

He let out the breathe he didn’t realize he had been holding and fought so hard to hide the smile that was threatening to appear in his mouth. He looked at Ra’s and waited for his answer.

“Okay then, you can lead her to your quarters Al Sahim.“

Oliver nodded and without another glance to her, he started walking. He didn’t look at her, but he didn’t need to. He could feel her presence behind him. When he reached his door he hesitated, this was the room that they shared, the bed in which he dreamt of her, every night, and now she was there with him again, and he was ashamed of what she just saw. Of what she would be thinking of him.

He finally opened the door and let her in, closing the door behind them. He was looking at the floor when he felt her hand in his chin, forcing him to look at her, that’s when their eyes met and she spoke again.

“Oliver, are you still in there?” he nodded with his head, incapable of talking, overwhelmed by his own feelings to have her there, in front of him, and so beautiful. "Prove it, prove to me that you’re still you, that you’re still my Oliver.” Oliver did the only thing that he could think of, he caught her face with both hands and slammed his lips onto hers, pouring in to that kiss all the love that he felt for her.

The kiss was everything he remembered and so much more. She crossed her arms behind his neck and gave into the kiss. She opened her mouth for him to explore, his hands travelled down until they rest on her waist, pressing her against his chest.

When the need for air became too much he forced himself to break the kiss but he didn’t let her go, instead he pressed his forehead against hers as their breathing became normal.

“I’m still me.” he said, his voice still rough from the kiss .“And you’ll always be my girl Felicity.” She caressed his face with the back of her hand.

“Oliver,“ she whispered before kissing him again, more sweetly.

“I’ve missed you, so much.” He hugged her tightly, afraid to let her go and realise that this was just one more dream.

“I was so afraid of never seeing you again.” Felicity grappled his t-shirt and he took her in his arms and brought her to the bed where he sat with her still in his arms.

Oliver took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her.

“Felicity what are you doing here? Don’t you know how dangerous it is?” Even though his words were hard his tone was soft, he couldn’t be mad, she was there, in his arms. How could he be mad when it was what he had been dreaming about for the past two months?

“I know, but I had to come.”

“And where’s John? How did he let you come here, alone?”

“He’s outside the city, he and Roy came but the guards didn’t let them enter the city, only me. And as for how he let me, well, I didn’t exactly ask, I told him I would come with or without him, in my loud voice.” Oliver chuckled. “I wanted to see you Oliver, I had to.”

“Felicity, please don’t misunderstand me, I’m happy to see you, more that I can even describe, but what if something happens to you for coming here?” she raised her hand till it rested on his face.

“I’m here and I’m okay.“ She frowned. “Although I don’t understand why they let me in and not them.”

“I do.” he sighed, and the crease between her brows deepened, so he explained his theory. Ra’s wanted you to see me fighting, he wanted you to see that side of me” he said, looking down.

“Why?” she was still confused.

“Because he wanted to kill your love for me. When you saw me kill that man, he wanted you to be afraid of me,” he admitted. “And he knows that if I lose you, there will be no more Oliver Queen left, only the mask of Al Sahim because nothing else would matter anymore.”

“That’s a really stupid plan.” she said, making him look up in surprise. “Oliver, I will never be afraid of you, no matter what. You both seemed to have forgotten something.“ He looked at her, curious, fascinated of the woman that was beside him “I saw you at your worst, when almost every night meant an arrow on someone’s chest. I’ve always known what you can do, and I fell in love with you, because that’s not who you are, not to me.”

“You were crying.”

“I wasn’t crying for fear Oliver, I was crying because now I’m starting to know what it’s like for you to be here, and how hard it must be for you to pretend to be Al Sahim.”

“It isn’t so hard when I think of you” he admitted. “You give me strength Felicity, more than you could imagine and -”

“Oliver, you’re bleeding” she interrupted him. He looked down and the dark grey t-shirt that he had put on earlier was painted in red. Without a word Felicity took the hem of the t-shirt and lifted it above his head tossing it on the floor.

“Oh, Oliver.” She could see his injuries more clear now, there was a deep cut on his side, one on his chest and several cuts and bruises in different stages of healing.

“It’s nothing" he said, shaking his head.

“It’s not nothing.“ He looked up and saw her eyes and the worry in them. "Let me take care of you” he nodded and with a swift move, he reached out under the bed and brought out a little first aid kit.

She cleaned his cuts and bandaged the deeper ones. When she looked at his back to check if there was something she could do, she gasped again at the sight of the big arrow branded in his skin. Cautiously she traced it with her fingers. Oliver sighed at her touches.

“He did that my second day here.”

“Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts. A lot.”

“It hurt a lot the first week, but not anymore.”

“He branded you Oliver” she says in a sob.

Oliver turned around to find her, again, with tears pooling in her eyes, he cupped her pace in his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks.

“Hey, look at me, Felicity.” She looked up. “It doesn’t matter.”

“How can you say that?” she sobbed.

“Because right now, as cheesy as it sounds, you are here, and that is all that matters to me in this moment. He kissed her softly. “I love you, Felicity.”

“And I love you Oliver” she said, her voice more controlled. “That is why I need you to get out of here and come back home.”

“You know that that’s not possible, not right now.”

“I know, but… “ she looked down again, which concerned Oliver.

“Felicity what is it? Is this about why you came here?” she nodded. “Tell me, did something happen? Is it about Thea?”

“No, this is not about Thea, it’s about me, about us.” She looked up at him.

“I know that you missed me, just as much as I missed you but” He saw her take a deep breath before she interrupted him.

“Oliver I’m … pregnant.”

 


	4. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what would do Oliver now that he knows he's going to be a dad??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know it took me too long, but it was impossible to write, everytime I tried to, my mind went blank! so, sorry.. but it's finally here! I really hope you'll have the next chapter by this weekend or the beginning of next week!  
> So.. here it is, it isn't beta'd so all mistakes are on me! I reaaly hope you like, and please, comment!!! it helps a lot to know what you think of the story

“That’s why I’m here, because you needed to know that you’re going to be a father, and it’s not like Nanda Parbat is on the telephone guide or anything so, I had to come here. Only Dig knows if you’re wondering, not even Roy knows, I wanted you to be the first to know but.. well I needed a reason so John would help me.. you know?”

Oliver was frozen in place. His head was spinning, Felicity’s words playing over and over again in his mind

 _Pregnant_ , pregnant. PREGNANT

Was that even possible? Okay, he and Felicity were together, and it wasn’t as if Nanda Parbat had a pharmacy to buy condoms, but.. pregnant?

And suddenly his mind was flooded with images, a baby with blue eyes and dark blonde hair in his arms, a boy on his lap or a little girl calling him dad, he even saw that little girl crawling up to a bed where he and Felicity are lying, waiting for her, laughing as she settles between them, he saw a life that he didn’t even thought it was possible

“A baby” he whispered, so low that Felicity didn’t even hear it

“Oliver” he heard, as in the distance, and then he started to focus on the woman babbling in front of him, the woman that had gave him what he never hoped for, a life, a family.

\----------->

“Oliver please say something, because you’re making me nervous, I know these are big news, and I know that neither of us planned anything like it, but it happened, and you’re been in shock for like five minutes, and this reminds me of that episode of friends, but the point is that I’m freaking out and I don’t think that is a good thing in my state, oh god, that sounds awful, even though I don’t know how my nerves could affect the baby, or if it feels them yet,.. Am I already a bad mother calling my baby an it? Because even though the doctor said it’s still the size of a bean right now I don’t know if…

She didn’t finished her rambling, as Oliver lips slammed onto hers. The kiss was desperate, as if he thought that she wasn’t there, that it wasn’t happening.  When he pulled apart his eyes shone like she never saw before, and then, Oliver smiled, that smile that she rarely saw, the one that was pure joy, the one that reached his eyes

“a baby… Felicity…” he said, in a voice so soft, that she wondered how it could came from the same man whose voice had all the criminals in Starling City terrified.  “I love you ,” he kept saying those words as a mantra, until he cupped her face in his hands “I love you, I love you” her face softened, if she still had any doubts about Oliver or Al Sahim, they disappeared in that instant. It was Oliver, her Oliver, so she grabbed his face and kissed him with all the love that she felt in that moment.

When they broke apart the kiss to get the much needed air, he did something that Felicity never would’ve guessed, he fell on his knees and, with his face in front of her still flat stomach, he kissed it, with his eyes closed. The action brought tears to Felicity’s eyes.

“I’ll do anything for you and you mom” he kissed her belly again

She dropped to her knees to be at his height and look him in the eyes

“The only thing we need is for you to come home, with us. Oliver, I don’t want to raise our child alone, I want our child to know his or her father…”

Suddenly it was as if someone turned on a switch inside Oliver’s head, his eyes were wide open and in a swift move he was up, and taking her up with him

“You have to get out of here” his voice was almost cold,

“What? Oliver I”

“No Felicity” he interrupted “you need to be out of Nanda Parbat”

“but..” she didn’t say anything else, she didn’t even know what she was going to say? Because she knew that look on Oliver’s face, he wasn’t going to change what he was saying,

\---->

“Felicity, listen to me, okay? There’s nothing, nothing I wouldn’t do for crossing that door with your hand in mine, get out of here together and never look back, but I can’t, because if I do, I’d put all of us in danger. And I’m not going to do that, but you have to leave.. I need you to be safe.” his voice wasn’t cold anymore, it was begging her “I can’t be Al Sahim with you here, and I need him more than ever”

“It’s still weird when you talk about yourself in the third person, even if is about your other personality, that.. well you created to be here and” he chuckled before pressing a kiss on her lips, he had missed her babblings

“I love you, God, I love you so much, more than I even imagine I could” he caressed her cheek with his thumb” Felicity you are everything to me, you..” he looked down for a second and with a smile his other hand went to her belly” you are the mother of my children. Please, go back home, and wait for me , cause I’ll come back to you”

“Promise?”

“Promise”

He kissed her again, more intensely, sighing into the kiss knowing, probably it would be a while until he could kiss her again, he wasn’t going to waste the precious little minutes he had left with her. He deepened the kiss when she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist, running up and down her back.

But they had to pull apart, eventually

“I’m so tired of farewells” she sighed, reminding him of their last goodbye

“this is not a farewell Felicity, because there’s no way in the world, that I’ll miss our child, this is just a .. see you later” he kissed her forehead “I love you”

“I love you Oliver”

\-------->

The door of the room opened and Felicity went out running, crying without looking back, trying to find herself in the labyrinth that was Nanda Parbat. She could hear Al Sahim’s steps behind her, but she couldn’t look at him, nor she could stop, so she kept running until she found the oddly familiar doors that led to the room where she encountered Ra's Al Ghul that morning. The guards let her in without a word and seconds later she was looking the Demon in the eyes

“What did you do to him?” her question was muffled by her sobs

“Is there something wrong?” Ra's was smiling _that son of a bitch_

“Oliver was a hero, he was a good man, a good brother, he.. he had the purest heart I had ever known..  AND YOU DESTROYED HIM!”  you turned him into that.. that monster!” she pointed to the doors in the exact moment that Al Sahim crossed them “You killed the man that I loved! And I want to know why!”

“because he was weak!” he said, serious “Oliver Queen was weak, because he couldn’t let go of his feelings”

“our  feelings are what make us humans… “

“exactly, he is now the heir of the demon, he has to be not only human, but so much more, and now he can achieve his destiny” Ra's got up from his chair and Felicity watched him walk towards her, his chin up, his eyes  dead “And now, Ms Smoak, it’s time you leave Nanda Parbat, and this time, I warn you, never return, I will not be this considerate a second time” he turned to one of his guards and with a simple movement of his head, the man was beside Felicity “take this woman out of my city”

The man grabbed her arm as she looked for the last time at Oliver, but he was looking away from her, his eyes cold,  and his posture impassible. Just as the man guided her through the doors she could see Oliver looking at her, it was  just for a millisecond, but it was enough.

When they reached the doors that she entered that morning and they closed behind her she was crying uncontrollably. Seconds later, two big arms surrounded her, and pressed her against a chest. she didn’t need to look to know it was John trying to comfort her.

“What happened?” his voice was soft, trying to calm her, but there would be time for explanations later, when they were far away from that place, in that moment, all she could say was

“He’s coming back”

\------>

Oliver stood in place, waiting for Ra's to say something, he knew the man and knew he couldn’t resist a little mocking

“Tell me, Al Sahim, what did she want?”

“She came to ask Oliver Queen to go back to Starling City” he said, in his coldest voice “She claimed that the city needed me and that if I escaped, we could be together”

“And what did you answered?” he was smiling, the bastard was taking pleasure in their misery

“That there was no reason for me to do such thing, I’m a member of the league, and she means nothing to me”

“You were alone a long time, was that it?”

“She tried, in vain, to seduce me” Oliver hated himself for saying those thing, but he had to be clear in his disdain for her “She kept calling me Oliver, until she finally understood. Oliver Queen is dead” Ra's nodded with satisfaction written all over his face

“You may go now” Oliver bowed and left the room. He didn’t go to his room, instead he went to the arena, where he know all his “brothers” would be still. When he arrived there was five men fighting. He looked in the crowd, looking for the only two people that he could considers as close as friends as it was possible in a place like Nanda Parbat.

He first spotted Maseo, he had obviously fought recently, as he was cleaning with water one wound in his arm, he walked over to him

“Sarab”

“Al Sahim” they greeted

“I need to speak with you, meet me at the gardens in half an hour” she said, barely above a whispered, Maseo only nodded with his head before Oliver went to find Nyssa. Finally he saw her, he was watching the fight.

His conversation with Nyssa was identical, only a few words exchanged trying not to be heard. He stayed at the arena, watching the fight, it would be suspicious for prying eyes if he didn’t, so he watched as another man lost his life at the hand of one of his brothers.

When the fight ended he exited the arena and went direct to the gardens. It was a part of the city that he discovered about a week later ob being there. It was like a big hole in the mountain that let the light pass through, there was trees and a fountain in the center.

Shortly later Nyssa appeared

“Thanks for coming” he bowed to her

“why do I have the impression that this has something to do with your betrothed visit today?” Oliver lips twitched thinking of her.

“I’ll tell you everything when Sarab arrives” she nodded, and sure enough, Maseo was there barely minutes after

“I’m here” he said, looking at Oliver “what’s the matter?”

“I have to ask something of you, you can accept or refuse, I only ask that this conversation is kept between us in either case” the other two nodded and Oliver smiled, he was lucky to have the, they were the only was with whom he could be Oliver, and not Al Sahim. He sighed

“I’m going to be a father” their eyes opened widely, surely they had questions, but they had no time for that “That’s why Felicity was here today. I have to go back home, to my family”

“And how do you plan to do that?” It was Nyssa asking, although Oliver thought she already knew the answer

“I have to kill Ra's Al Ghul”

 

 


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she came home, life isn’t easy for Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know it took me too f long, and I had no excuse ore than this story got away from me, maybe it’s selfish but seeing the low interest here and on tumblr maybe made me lost mine too, I don’t know. but I will finish it, I promise. I’m sorry

Felicity was sitting in her office trying, without success to get some work done when she heard a knock on the door, looking up she saw Thea standing by the door with a smile on her face

“Hey Thea! What’s up?” she said, smiling back at her

“I just came to see how are you” she sat on a chair across Felicity’s desk and looked between her face and her really pronounced belly

“I’m fine,  we’re fine” she corrected with a smile “ I had and ultrasound yesterday and all is good, the baby is healthy and has the height and weigh expected for 24 weeks”

Thea had known about the pregnancy since they came back from Nanda Parbat, Felicity decided that, as Oliver already knew, she could share the news with the team and family, of course all of them had been happy for her and tried to make her fell that she wasn’t alone, even if Oliver wasn’t there, and the relationship that had experimented the bigger change was her friendship with Thea, since she knew she and Oliver were in love and that she was going to be an aunt, she barely left her alone, they bonded nor only over the baby, but over how much they missed Oliver. Thea had felt guilty because her brother’s decision to save her in spite of himself, but nobody blamed her for that, much less Felicity, who told her over and over again, that Oliver would’ve never forgiven himself if he lose her when there was something he could do about it.

“Do you know already if is my niece or my nephew?”

“Nope, the doctor said he could’ve told me but I didn’t want to .. I don’t want to know it until..”

“Until my brother comes back”

“yeah.. I know it may seem stupid but…” she looked down to her hands, but Thea stood up from her chair and walked till she was half sitting on the desk

“it’s not.. I understand you, it must be so hard for you.. but.. he’s coming back” she assured her

“Thanks Thea” It was in that moment that Felicity saw the little bag in Thea’s hand  “please, please tell me that’s not another gift”

“Couldn’t help it” the younger woman shrugged unapologetically “baby’s clothes are too cute to ignore”

she handed Felicity the bag where she found not one but three cute little onesies, one grey, one green and one yellow with little sentences on them. She started to put them out, the grey one read ‘Keep Calm and carry me”,  the yellow one read ‘I have the best auntie ever!’ Felicity couldn’t help a smile on her face, that was until she saw that the green one had an arrow and read ‘I went right through daddy’s heart’ and her smile dropped

“I.. I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Thea started speaking,

“no, no, it’s okay” Felicity lips twitched upwards a little, as she caressed the piece of fabric “it’s beautiful, and cute.. and I know he will love it… “

After Thea left her office the morning passed quickly and soon Felicity found herself in the lair, running the computers with John and Roy training in the mats. He even could hear John while he make suggestions to the younger man to improve his movements

“you have to be more careful with your defense Roy,  it’s too easy to get a blow”

“Well, as long as I can kick their ass harder than they kick mine, I’m good” he chuckled. That’s when her computer detected something

“guys” she called the, and in a matter of seconds, they were behind her

“what is it?” John asked as he put on a black t-shirt

“there’s a robbery in process, a jewelry store” she explained “two men just entered, masks and all and they trigger a silent alarm”

“we’re on it, Roy, suit up!” Roy went to his suit as Diggle started choosing his weapons

5 minutes later they were out of the foundry and she was running the comms for them, keeping an eye on the security cameras on and near the store.

Fortunately the mission went so smoothly that both men were back in barely 40 minutes later

“good job guys”

“Nah” Roy said, as he exited the bathroom in his normal clothes “they were newbies, it was too easy”

“well, you caught them and I’m pretty sure the owner will be very grateful for that”

“yeah, I guess” Felicity smiled at him

“you know, it looks like it’s going to be a quiet night, why don’t you go home, or to see Thea,” the younger man looked to Diggle for his approval, and when he nodded he took his things and left with a wink

“goodnight blondie”

“night!” He answered the disappearing man

“well” Digg said,  standing beside her “I need a shower before I get home or Lyla won’t let me hold my daughter” he laughed, going straight to the bathroom

Felicity took a deep breath y looked around her, she loved the lair, that foundry had become her second home, but it wasn’t the same without Oliver, it looked so empty, it felt so empty…

Reaching for one of the drawers of her desk she took out the onesie that Thea had given her that morning, the green one and silent tears started to run her cheeks. She missed him so much. It had been three months since she saw him in Nanda Parbat and the wait was killing her. It hurt, more than she ever told anyone that he was missing so much of the pregnancy, the ultrasound, the shopping for the baby, the little kicks that she had just started to feel just days ago, even her cravings, she knew it wasn’t his fault. She was sure that in that moment Oliver was doing everything in his power to come back to her, but one part of her always feared that he couldn’t make it, that she’d had to raise their child alone, but more than that, that their baby would never know how amazing his/her dad was. She was terrified, and every night that thought would crept into her dreams transforming them in nightmares that left her waking up covered in sweat and tears.

So immerse was in her thoughts that she didn’t hear John approach her, it wasn’t until his hand was on her shoulder that she notices his presence

“hey”

“hey.. i.. I’m sorry” she wiped her tears but more kept coming

“You have nothing to apologize for Felicity, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through”

“Thea bought this today” she said, showing him the piece of clothe “ and it just. It got me thinking you know?” dig sat on a chair beside her, but he didn’t said anything, he just let her get it all out. “Oliver would…will be such a great dad, I’m sure that the baby would have him wrapped around his or her little finger the moment he laid his eyes on our child. I mean yes, I know he can be cold, and distant and broody.. but he also can be so sweet and caring and loving Dig. You should’ve seen his face when I told him that I was pregnant, he even kneeled to kiss my belly” she said with a smile between the tears “and I know that I’m supposed to stay positive, but some days is.. so hard”

Diggle took one of her hands in his and squeezed it

“You have to believe in him”

“I do!" she cut him off “I do, but it’s been three months, I’m.. scared”

“he’ll Come back Felicity”

“How can you be so sure?””

“Because you are here, “ he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “I’ve seen him looking at you, and I saw how much he changed when you were around him, Oliver loves you Felicity, more than I even thought he was capable of, and he will do anything to be with you and your baby” She squeezed his hand back, trying to convey in that gesture her gratitude for his words and he winked at her “tell you what, why don’t you come home with me? I’m sure Lyla and Sarah will be happy to see you”

“no thanks, I think I’ll finish some updates and go home to a mint chip ice cream and some Netflix”

“you sure?”

“yeah, maybe another day” she nodded with her head

“”I’ll hold you to that” he kissed her in the head, squeezed her shoulder and left the foundry.

Felicity turned back to her computers, but every few strokes of the keys her eyes kept going to the onesie, finally she left the keyboards and her hands went to her rounded belly, caressing it

“You know? I miss your dad, like.. a lot. He would be so happy knowing that you are growing to be a healthy, perfect baby, and I bet that you will be as good looking as your dad, not that I’ll only love you if you are good looking, I’ll love you no matter what you look like, but let’s be honest with a father like that it would be strange if you’re not beautiful, although I’m pretty sure I’ll think you’re the most beautiful baby in the world because I am you know, your mom but, that’s not the point.. “ she sighed” I really hope, for your well being that you don’t inherit my ability to bubble”

“why not? It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you”


	6. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is happening in Nanda Parbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! well, here I am with a new chapter!! first of all I want to thank everybody for being so awesome, the answer to the last chapter was overwhelming, and.. wow I felt amazing, thank you!  
> Second, I have to apologoze, I know I promise this would be up on wednesday but, halloween and my nephews and everything got in between, I'm sorry  
> This chapter is basically a flasback of what happens in those Three months In Nanda Parbat until the last scene of chapter 5 (almost)  
> NO beta, so all mistakes are mine  
> I really hope you like it, and that you don't hate me after this

3 months earlier

“we have to kill Ra’s Al Ghul” Oliver’s voice was fierce, he knew it wouldn’t be easy but it didn’t matter, he had to go home to Felicity, he had to get back to his family, that was the only important thing, the only thought in his mind since he knew that Felicity was pregnant.

“Are you crazy?” Maseo even took a step back from him as he spoke, Nyssa stayed impassible, she didn’t say anything, she didn’t even move a muscle. Oliver looked to Maseo, his voice hard

“No, I’m not crazy. Killing him is my only chance to go back home, to them”

“He cannot be killed” Maseo’s voice was filled with fear, but before he could add anything, Nyssa interrupted him

“That’s not true” she said “My father isn’t an immortal being, he can die” she looked at Oliver “but you’ll have to be precise, you’ll only have one chance, if you fail, he will kill you, and then he will kill them too” that words stroke something deep within Oliver, just the thought of something happening to Felicity or their baby, was too hurtful

“I won’t fail, that’s not going to happen”

“This is madness, I swear I won’t repeat what I’ve heard here, but neither will I participate in this suicide mission!” with that he left them alone, so Oliver’s focus went back to the woman in front of him

“Nyssa If you help me with this there’s one more thing I need from you”

“It’s not enough that I kill my father for you?”

“When you’re father is dead, you will become the demon, you have to free me I want to walk away from the league, I desire no attachment to it” Nyssa nodded in understanding

“That is one thing I can do for you Al Sahim, once my father is dead, you will leave your oath to the league behind and be free” she looked at him, as serious as usual “but this won’t be an easy task”

“I know” but at least, I have to try” he tried a smile, but he couldn’t manage

“Your love reminds me of my beloved Sara, and I know the both of them were friends, that’s why I’ll help you, you will go back to your love, and I will have my revenge”

“We need a plan” he added, and she nodded yet again

And that’s what they did, plan. They agreed that Ra’s couldn’t be poisoned, as Nyssa told Oliver, Ra’s had been taking different poisons for years to became immune to them, so they would’ve fail and Ra’s would’ve kill them, so it had to be a fight, a sword, an arrow,  something that the waters of the pit couldn’t reverse. They also agreed that they should be alone with him, because if not, they would have to deal with his guards and not only that would be harder, but they also didn’t want to add more deaths on the league.

2 months had passed since their first conversation and Oliver and Nyssa weren’t any closer to kill the demon.

Getting him alone had proved to be much harder  that they thought it would be, and what was worse was that Ra’s was getting suspicious of something between the two of them for all their not so secret encounters

“This is absurd” he exploded, his fist closed, pacing the room until he stopped in front of a table and flipped it upside down “It’s been two months”

“Nobody said this would be easy or fast” Nyssa was leaning on the wall

“I know” Oliver sat on a chair and with his elbows on his knees and put his head between his hands “but I’m going crazy here, two months and we haven’t made any progress, if anything, we have stepped backwards,” he sighed “he suspects something is going on”

“Yes, I am aware of my father suspicions and I think I know how to take that to our advantage but you won’t like it” his head shot up

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked

“There is something we could do, exploiting what my father thinks”

“Nyssa, you’ll have to be more specific”

“We could get married” he got up in a jump when he heard her “what?” he yelled at her

“Listen to me” she said “if we tell my father that we are going to be engaged, his suspicions about us will end, and in the ceremony we will have the perfect opportunity”

“Nyssa, I understand what you are saying, but I’m doing this to go back to Felicity, I don’t think she would like to know that I am married to another woman”

Nyssa rolled her eyes so much that Oliver thought that it must’ve hurt

“Don’t be a fool, first of all, the ceremony wouldn’t be performed, al second, it hasn’t any legality outside of the league. But the important thing is that, for the ceremony, there are only four people on the room, you, me, my father and a witness, so it would be the perfect opportunity to kill him”

Oliver started pacing again, his mind running faster than ever, this could be it, his opportunity to see Felicity again, but could he do it, could he made a believable show to Ra’s Al Ghul? The answer was clear and it hit him with such force that he stopped his steps, he would do whatever was necessary to be with Felicity.

“Okay, how do we do this?”  Nyssa straightened up

“We have to talk to my father, I’m sure he’ll be pleased with our union, because it guarantees that I am tied with his heir” she said with a chuckled, it was pretty evident what she felt about Oliver being Ra’s heir, Oliver thought it was a miracle that she, not only didn’t try to kill him, but that she was willing to help him.

“Thank you” was all that he was able to say before he was in the way of his chambers, when another member opened the door

“Al Sahim, Ra’s Al Ghul summons you and his daughter, immediately”

Without another word the man turned around and started walking, they followed the man to the main room; the same room where he had saw Felicity Yelling to Ra’s two months ago.

“My liege, I was told you wanted to see us”

“yes, indeed” Ra’s was standing in front of him, his hands on his back “You have to know Al Sahim, that I see everything that happens in my city, nothing escapes my attention” Oliver just nodded “so, of course, I know of your meetings with my daughter, and I summoned you here, because I want you to tell me what they were about, as my daughter refused to tell me the last time I asked” Oliver was impressed, he knew that this was a tactic, that by revealing their true plans to him, Oliver would gain even more trust from their leader.

“As of two months now, I’ve been trying to convince your daughter my liege”

“Of what?”

“Marriage” he said, trying to not thinking of the one woman he would made that commitment to “I thought it would benefit everyone”

“And why do you think that”

“As your heir I have to think of my legacy, my liege, I just thought that she would be my best option” that was a bold move, Nyssa and he hadn’t talked about that, but, if he convinced Ra’s that this was his plan, that Nyssa didn’t want to, maybe their chances would improve, he knew Ra’s would do anything of taking the stigma of his daughter after her relationship with Sara

“I told him that I would prefer to burn in hell” she answered, looking at him as if he were her worst enemy

“I must say daughter of mine,  that is no bad idea” Oliver had to made such force to avoid a smile that his face hurt, this was exactly what he had been hoping he’d say

“Father…” Nyssa tried to talk, but her father didn’t let her

“This way, you would be in a good position in the league” and my legacy would be in the throne of the league, even when I leave”

“You would force me to marry him, even though you know my love for Ta-er Al-Sahfer”

“The canary is dead, and you should forget her” Ra’s turned to face his daughter “ and this, will be the perfect way to achieve that” he smiled, and a chill ran through Oliver’s body “You have three days to find a witness and come to terms with your new future, on the third day, will be your wedding”

Ra’s dismissed them, and without another word, he went searching for the only person he could think to be his witness, he found him in one of the training rooms

 “Sarab” he said, his voice cold, this was the first time that he spoke to Maseo in two months, but he knew he could trust him, because he hadn0t told anything about his and Nyssa’s plan

“Al Sahim” Maseo bowed “what do you need?”

“Nyssa and I are going to marry, and we’d like you to be our witness” Oliver used his words carefully, knowing that someone could be listening and not wanting to involve him. IN that moment he could see the change, he could see Maseo instead of Sarab, he saw his friend

“What are you talking about? What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m just thinking of my future and my family” he said, with certainty in his voice

“No, you’re not”

“what if it was Akio?” he knew that was a low blow for his friend, but desperate situations needed desperate measures, he saw the hurt in Maseo’s eyes, and he really was sorry, but he was also tired of waiting “I’m only asking to be our witness in our wedding, will you accept?” Maseo regain his composure and nodded with his head

“It would be an honor”

“Thank you, my friend” Oliver bowed his head and walked away from him, in three days, all will be over.

\---->

Those were, most certainty, the longest three days of Oliver’s life, but the day was finally here, two servants had came to him that morning and started to prepare him for the ceremony, and two hours later, he was dressed in the official scarlet robes with henna paintings in all his body. He was a bundle of nerves, this was it, this was his chance. He and Nyssa had planned to the detail what and how everything should happen, nothing could go wrong or they would be all dead.

When the time came, he took a deep breath and left his chambers on his way to the room where the ceremony would be held. He was the first to arrive, so he looked around him to assess the room. It was pretty empty, there was a little altar with a chalice and a rope and a little bench in front of it, nothing more.

In that moment Nyssa, Maseo and Ra’s Al Ghul arrived to the room

“Oh, Al Sahim, I see you are impatient” Ra was smiling, dressed in his black robes beside Nyssa who was wearing elaborate and complicated scarlet robes as himself, they were uncomfortable, but they worked a lot on their favor “ I wish your bride was as excited”

“If I have to do this, let’s get it over with” Nyssa interrupted her father taking her position in front of the altar.

The demon nodded with his head and, after he ordered Sarab to close the door, he took his position as well and Oliver and Maseo followed suit. Ra’s started talking, but Oliver wasn’t listening to the ceremony, he was just waiting for the exact moment, and finally, Ra’s took the chalice in his hands and took a sip from it

. Although they had agreed that poison Ra’s wouldn’t kill him, it didn’t mean that they could use it to slow him down a little, and that was what they do, with a little of Tibetan viper venom on the wine. Oliver and Nyssa took their swords out of their robes and charged against Ra’s. That was when all hell broke loose

It only lasted about three minutes. That was all it took for a blade to go through his body, blood dripping from his mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the wedding I describe is nothing like on the show, but I hope you don't mind, it's just what I needed and for me it made sense. also, about the cliffhanger,who do you think got stabbed? Ra's.. or Oliver?? I should say I'm sorry, but I'm really not.. LOVE YOU!


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who was in the foundry with Felicity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! well, here I am with a new chapter, this is the chapter you're all be waiting for, so I hope I did it justice. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments, you are helping me a lot in a moment not so good in my life, and as I said in tumblr ( 2manyfandomsfor1url ) you made me feel less lonely, thank you  
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine, forgive me.

she sighed” I really hope, for your well being that you don’t inherit my ability to bubble”

“why not? It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you”

Felicity blinked, that was not possible. She took a deep breath and caressed her belly. She closed her eyes and chuckled, she had thought so much of Oliver that day that she was starting to have hallucinations. But then she heard it, a light noise, as if someone just stepped on the foundry’s floor, but she didn’t feel threatened, she felt… safe.

“Felicity” that voice had been in her dreams every night for three months, but it.. it wasn’t possible, was it? She slowly turned around, her eyes still closed; she didn’t open them until she was fully turned and looking to the stairs. She gasped; Oliver was in front of her, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking right at her, his eyes running between her face and her stomach.

“Oliver” her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he had heard her when his lips curved upward almost instantly, he took a few strides towards hr and in a few seconds he was surrounding her, his arms were around her waist “You’re back”

“I told you I would” Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth that emanated from his body

“I was so scared” her words were muffled by his chest, but she didn’t pull apart, not one inch

“I’m home baby” he whispered into her hair, as his hands roamed her body, pressing her against him, one of his hands went to her face to wipe the tears she hadn’t realized she was shedding

This time Oliver did pull away from her to look at her body more thoroughly. Felicity looked down, five months in the pregnancy and with her tiny figure, well, ex-tiny figure, she was really showing already, and for a moment she felt a little ashamed of her now rounded figure

“I know I’m big, the doctor says it’s good that the baby it’s growing healthy, but I didn’t think I would” but she couldn’t finish because Oliver lips crashed with hers with force and passion. Once the need for air started burning in their lungs the broke apart, but just enough to meet their foreheads

“you are the most beautiful thing that I’ve seen in my life” his voice was labored “I’ve missed you, so much, I’ve thought of you every minute that I was there, my only wish was to be with you two”

“You are here now, that’s all that matters” she stroke his face, feeling his beard under her hand

“and I will never leave you again” she closed her eyes and hugged him again. Oliver buried his face in the crook of his neck, while his hands were once again on her waist.

 

\----->

Suddenly she stepped away from him and walked towards her desk, he saw her picking up something that was on top of it, a piece of fabric

“Thea bought this today, I.. I wanted you to see it” she handed him what he now could see was a green onesie, he couldn’t help a smile when he turned it around and saw the dark green letters and the arrow, he was about to say that that would be probably true when Felicity eyes became wide open “Oh my God, Thea! we have to call her, and Dig, an Roy” they’ve been so worried about you, and they had being awesome with me, they’ve take care of me, I hope you don’t mind I shared the news, but once you knew… I thought it was the most logical curse of action,  because, well they would’ve notice sooner or later, and  well.. I0m divagating, we have to call the, to tell them that you are back!” she reached for her phone but thankfully Oliver’s reflexes were still faster than hers and he caught it before she could

“Felicity, “He was smiling, that was the woman he love, the one that went into the tangent every time she talked, hearing her babbling to their baby had been the best welcome he could’ve get, she was so beautiful that it had take his breath away, they say women glow when pregnant but he never had understood until that very moment, she was radiant, and to know that the reason of that was  something they had created together, made him happier than he thought it was possible. “I know we have to tell them, but not tonight”

“But…” he pecked her lips

“tonight I want to be with you, I want to lay with you in bed while you tell me all about the pregnancy, and tell you about everything you want to know, I want to make love to you, I want to cuddle with you and sleep beside you as I’ve dreamt since I last saw you” he smiled at her astonish face “I just want to be with you” he breathed “we can tell the others tomorrow”

She lost her voice, she remembered that she had an entire speech detailing why it was wrong to hide that he was back from their family and friends, but she forgot it, how couldn’t she, what Oliver just said to her was so sweet, so… incredible, that she was sure she wasn’t dreaming, she couldn’t have dreamt something so perfect. So she didn’t say a thing, she got up on her tip toes and kissed him, sweetly.

“let’s go home” she said, taking his hand in hers and guiding him to the exit, he followed her with a smile. She had to smile when she saw him trying to fit in her red mini, finally, she started her car and droved. The way back to her home was silent, but Oliver didn’t let go of her hand the entire time.

When they arrived to her home she led him to the bedroom. She dropped his hand and each stood on one side of the bed, she didn't say a thing and without looking away, she started undressing, lowering the zipper of her dress, and letting it to drop to the floor, and he was doing the same, she saw as he took off his jacket and his shirt, then his pants were on the floor leaving him just in a interior shirt and black boxers. She furrowed, she could sense his doubt, and he was tense, nervous. Why would he be tense, she had seen him without a shirt so many times it was ridiculous, even in Nanda Parbat, and she knew there would be some new scars, but he had to know that she didn’t care about that!

“Oliver... what is it? what's worng?” he sighed and taking the hem of his t´shirt in his hands he lifted it abover his head, it was then when she saw what he was hiding, there was a new, angry and ugly scar, and it was recent, very recent “Oh my God Oliver! what happened?”

“Ra’s” was all he said

“Are you telling me that he stabbed you? Again?”

 


	8. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's first night back, would be like he imagined?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been forever since I updated this story, but I promise, I will complete it, I don't knowhow much it will take me, but I will...   
> I hope you like this chapter and please, comment! you don't know how much it helps!!!

# 8\. Need

She hadn’t noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks until Oliver wiped them with his thumbs, and she started crying more forcefully.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay… I’m okay” he repeated his reassurance against her hair, but it was too much. Now she knew how close had she been to losing him, again! And she wouldn’t have known! As she started sobbing Oliver wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her against his chest, trying to calm her.

After a few minutes in that position he broke the embrace and cupped her face with both hands making her to look at him

“Felicity, baby, look at me, I’m okay!” he said, softly

“Oliver, I... I could’ve lost you and I... I” her voice broke again

“Shh I’m here, you’re not going to lose me” it was the second time she heard those words from him, and she trusted him, the same as the first time, because even thought they keep trying to take them apart, they were still together now more than ever.

\--->

_It only lasted about 3 minutes, that was all it took for a blade to go through his body, blood dripping from his mouth._

_Oliver look at his hands covered in blood that was pouring from the wound on his abdomen, then he looked up and saw Ra’s smiling at him, but that smile was pure evil it was full of hate and revenge._

_“Once again you tried to fight me and you failed, but this time you will know no mercy, no salvation...”_

_But in that exact moment, when Ra’s blade was starting to go down, Oliver saw Maseo stabbed his side while Nyssa cut out her father’s throat. Just seconds later Maseo was pressing down on his injury, trying to contain the bleeding as Nyssa remained impassible in front of the dead body of her father._

_“Thank you” Oliver’s words were slurred, the pain evident in his voice_

_“You were right, if it was Akio, I would do anything for him” he half smiled “So you have to stay alive, to go see your child ok?” Oliver just nodded, fighting to stay conscious._

_\--- >_

“I’m sorry it took me too long to come back, but I had to heal” he said, looking at her with eyes that let her know all the pain he had subsided

“If you leave ever again Oliver, I will kill you!!”

“I`ll never leave you Felicity, I swear I won’t” Oliver kissed her forehead, then her nose, her cheek and finally her lips” I love you, God, I love you so freaking much Felicity”

“I love you too”

Oliver picked her up and went to lay them both on the bed, so they were laying on their sides, facing each other, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other between them, caressing her face. She was so close that he could feel every inch of her body against his, and in that moment Oliver realized that this was It for him, he finally had them both in his arms, he had his family, and this time, he would never, ever let go.

He didn’t know how much time passed until her breathing evened out sign that she was finally asleep, they had a lot to talk about, but they also had all the time in the world to do it, so for now he closed his eyes and let the sleep take over him.

3 hours later he woke up to felicity leaving the comfort of his arms, sneaking out of bed, and he frowned, confused

“Felicity” she looked up at him, apologetically “where are you going?”

“oh... sorry” she said, looking down, as if she was ashamed, “I didn’t mean to wake you or me for that matter, I promise that I as perfectly fine with staying in that bed with you a few more hours, which I will, as soon as I can, unfortunately I have to pee because your child likes to kick my bladder at night and tonight is not an exception” he chuckled as he watched her go into the bathroom.

She only had her bra and panties on and he now could really appreciate her new figure. Sure, her belly had popped up but it wasn0t the only change, her breasts were bigger and her hips were more pronounced, ending in a rounder and prominent ass than he remembered. She wasn’t just beautiful, she was downright hot, and gorgeous and his... only his.

When she came back to the room, Oliver was still lying on the bed, propped on one elbow, smiling as he looked at her and she had to blink to make sure it wasn’t a dream or a hallucination, no, Oliver was there, with them. She looked at his face and saw that his eyes had changed a little, they were darker and the way he was smirking made chills run down her spine

“What?” she asked as she climbed to the bed next to him, he shrugged

“the pregnancy, it looks well on you” she scoffed

“Please, don’t lie to me Oliver, my ankles are starting to get swollen, I can’t even see my feet with my belly and..” he interrupted her, taking her face in his hands, and yeah, his eyes were definitely darker. He started kissing her between words, his lips barely leaving her to speak each time

“Felicity” kiss “you” kiss “are “kiss “gorgeously” kiss “hot” kiss “right” kiss “now”

While he kissed her, he moved and in that moment he was hovering over her, letting her know the fully effect that her body had on him.

He kissed her fully on the lips and she greedily deepened the kiss, pulling him against her, it had been way too much since they were together, and if he wasn’t bothered by her new body, she wasn’t going to say another word about it, she just wanted to feel his around her.

They fell asleep again, this time, their bodies completely naked, tangled in each other.

The next time she woke up, for a second she was afraid that all had been a dream, but it took her little to see that it wasn’t a dream, and the biggest proof was that she was still surrounded by him, he was behind her, his chest to her back, and she could feel the warm oh his breaths on her hair, his arm was over her waist, resting over her belly. She couldn’t help a smile as she covered that hand with her own, now everything would be okay, Oliver was with her.

“so” his voice startled her a little, she didn’t know he was awake “It’s a boy or a girl?” his voice was so soft, it melted her a little

“I don’t know,” she answered, with a smile, caressing his knuckles with her fingers

 “Oh” was his only answer, she could tell he didn’t expect that “But…”

“what??”

“it’s just... you hate mysteries, they... need to be solved” she smiled and turn in his arms to be facing him

“I wanted for you to be there at that moment,” he looked at her with so much love and awe in his eyes that her heart melted, she knew Oliver loved her, but never was that love as clear in his eyes as in that moment. He stroked her face with the back of his hand and sighed

“You are remarkable, Felicity”

“Thank you, for remarking on it” he leaned down and kissed her, softly

“So, that so you know, that’s the reason I have a lot of green, yellow, with and grey little clothes,” she chuckled “Thea is… well I think she buys more things for the baby than for herself”

“ I wouldn’t expect anything less of her to be honest” he smiled, it was a relief that Thea and Felicity had such a good relationship.it would make his life easier.

“Speaking of, we really, really should tell the team that you are back” Oliver pouted, he knew that, but he wanted to be with her, alone, just a little bit more

“I know” he admitted “and we will, but... I want to know about the pregnancy, if you had any craving, or when it started showing…”

“Cravings... that’s a funny thing... yeah, I’ve had a few of those”

“yeah? Tell me!”

“one night, we were on the lair, well, I was on the lair while john and Roy were patrolling and well, let’s say that there was a poor scared ice-cream man, serving chocolate chip mint to Arsenal himself at two in the morning” Oliver laughed, he could picture it, and it was hilarious

They talked for hours, about the months that they had been apart, telling each other everything that was needed to know, or at least a bit interesting. And Felicity made an appointment with her doctor for that afternoon, now that Oliver was back, they could know.

They were still in bed when a loud noise startled them


	9. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!! hope you like it and please please please comment!!!!
> 
> NOTE: So, I just noticed that my timeline is a little (very much) off, because I included Roy in the story and by that time in the show Roy is supossed to be dead to the world and living his life away from Team Arrow but... I like Roy so I decided to go with it, so PLease, just.. pretend that all that arc with roy didn't happen and that Ra's went straight to attack Thea in order to recruit Oliver ok?? I'm really sorry if it's a bit confussing but I just really like the story better with him in it.

The banging on the door came back, and this time with a loud voice

“Felicity!” John’s voice resonated through the door “Felicity open the door!!” she jumped off the bed – at least as fast as she could, though it wasn’t much to be honest- and after putting on her underwear and Oliver’s shirt she went to open the door before their friend decided to break it down

“Coming!” she yelled as she reached and opened it, revealing a very disturbed John Diggle

“God Felicity! Where have you been? I’ve been calling you all morning and you never picked it up! And you always have your phone on you! I was so worried! I thought that something could’ve happened to you or the baby!” Felicity had the impression that he wasn’t breathing as fast as he was talking “And God help me Felicity, Oliver would’ve kill me, slowly, and painfully if something happens to either of you,  and he’d had the right to do it!!”

“I’m sorry John, I.. I left it on my purse and then the purse on the table and I.. I forgot, I’m sorry I didn’t meant to..” she was so nervous, what should she say? That she was with Oliver or..

“Did something happened?” her friend ask, and fortunately, she didn’t have to answer that question,. Because Oliver stepped out of the bedroom buttoning his pants with a big smirk on his face

“Hello Dig”

“Oliver” the man’s face was of shock, and wonder, it had been too long for everyone without their friend, “man… you.. how.. When?” Felicity chuckled hearing the big man talking in sentence fragments, she was apparently rubbing off in all of them. In that moment, Oliver stepped beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into his touch, leaning her head on his bare shoulder

“Last night, I’m sorry we didn’t say anything but I needed a little time to be with my family” he kissed her forehead and she sighed, her hand going to rub her belly. Diggle smiled

“I understand that, I really do. I’m so glad you’re back” Diggle went to him and hugged him, at least tried it because Oliver didn’t let her go, so it was an awkward semi hug

“me too” Oliver said, his hand still on the other man shoulder

“What happened? I imagine the league didn’t take well that you wanted to leave”

“It’s a really long story, and I will tell you about it but..”

“I have an idea” she interrupted and both men looked at her “I’m pretty sure everyone will want to know everything that it is to know, so why don’t we can call the team, but don’t tell them why, it will be a nice surprise” they smiled again and nodded.

Diggle left shortly after with the promise of a dinner with him and Lyla the next week and Oliver made his way to the kitchen with the purpose of making lunch for both of them

“Felicity, don’t you have any real food? Only takeout and ice cream?” he said from there

“Well, not really, you know that I don’t know how to cook, so I thought it was better if I didn’t poison myself and the baby trying” she shrugged as she entered the kitchen. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her

“How about I go to the store so we can eat lunch before going to the foundry?” he kissed the top of her head

“no mister, you’re not leaving this house, because a, someone could see you, and we don’t want to ruin the,” she kissed him. She knew it was silly, but it was bigger than her, now that he was with her she didn’t want to leave his side, at least not yet “and b surprise I don’t want to be away from you even if it’s a second today… besides, I’m in the mood for pizza, and we can order it”

“ I can’t argue with that” he kissed her again and she smiled.

“You said family” she blurted out, it was something that had shocked her, even though it shouldn’t because, well it was they were, bet hearing it was weird, good weird though. It took him a moment to know what she was talking about,

“Because there’s no other word to describe what you mean to me Felicity” he was cupping her face with his hand, so she couldn’t hide the second his words hit her. It was something she had doubted the past months, although she hadn’t dare to say it out loud. What if she hadn’t got pregnant? Would they still be together? Would have he fought to come back to her?

She looked down and Oliver tilted her head up a little more, asking her to look at him, maybe it was because her hands and eyes had gone to her belly or maybe it was because he knew her too damn well, but he answered all her unspoken questions

“Felicity, look at me, and listen, very carefully, because I need you to understand this.” His face had become serious, and his eyes were boring into hers “You are not my family because of the baby, you know that right?” she closed her eyes, yes he knew her very well, but in her defense it was the hormones fault! “You’re my family because I can’t think of a life without you in it, because you are the reason I wake up in the mornings and who keeps me in the light, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, taking care of you and loving you in any way possible. The fact that we are having a baby,. It only ads to how much I love you” she had started to tear up, fracking hormones!!

She tiptoed and kissed him, softly.

“I love you Oliver” he smiled into her kiss and kissed her back and his hands started roaming over her body and under his shirt. Felicity hummed in appreciation as his lips traveled down her neck to her pulse point. She had to grab his shoulders to stay in place, between the sensation of his lips and his hands, her knees were trembling doo much

“O..Oliver” her voice was breathy

“hmm” he answered without ever taking his lips off of her

“We.. should eat something before we have to get ready we..” she sighed “we have to go to the foundry in less than two hours”

Oliver dropped his head on her collarbone and let out a growl and in that moment Felicity’s stomach decided to growl as well which made both of them chucle

“I guess I’ll have to feed my family” he said with a smile before kissing her again and picking up the menu of the nearest pizza place from the fridge.

25 minutes later, they were sitting on her couch, with Felicity’s legs on his lap as they ate the pizza. Felicity was looking at Oliver, she knew him, and knew something was worrying him , he had been looking at the same spot for the last 5 minutes, and his hand was doing mechanical movements on her leg had stopped

“what’s wrong?” she asked him and with the question Oliver seemed to step out of his trance, he looked at her with a smile and resumed his caresses on her leg.

“Nothing is wrong, I was just… thinking” he said with honesty

“About what?”

“A little bit of everything” he ate the last bite of his slice and picked another

“Tell me” she took his hand and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb

“I..” he stopped, as if trying to collect his thoughts and took a deep breath before speaking “Would you still love me if I wasn’t the arrow?”


	10. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally reunite with the rest of his family and then they go see the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! here I am with a new chapter. Tbh I'm not sure if I like this one or I hate it... but in my defense, this week has been hell, I think I spent more time crying than doing anything else. so PLEASE if you like it comment, because I just need something good.. so I would like you opinion,(But really if you hate it comment too, and I will try to improve it.)

 

“ _Would you still love me if I wasn’t the arrow?”_

“What?” of all the things that he could expect Oliver to say, that really wasn’t one of them

“Well I...I know what the mission means to you but… I don’t know if I can or… Even if I want to be the Arrow again… after everything that happened with Ra’s I just…” Felicity pulled her feet for Oliver’s lap and sat beside him, their shoulders touching and took his hand in both of hers

“Now you need to listen to me Oliver. I am in love with you, not the arrow, not the vigilante that walks the city, you, my Oliver. The man that is willing to sacrifice everything for the people he loves. The man that fights for what he thinks is right. The man that can’t lie if his life depends on it” He chuckled “And more importantly, the man that made me the best gift in the world, a family. I will support any decision you make. We’ll always be with you” she put their hands over her belly “You gave me my life Oliver. I don’t care if you are o aren’t the arrow, as long as you’re with me”

Oliver was looking at her with what she only could describe as heart eyes; he cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her briefly

“How did I get to be so lucky?” she smiled at him

“You spilled a latte on your computer” he laughed and kissed her again

\--->

He sighed into the kiss and when they broke apart, Oliver looked at her in awe. She was so incredible, and he loved her so fucking much. He hadn’t been home 24 hours, but her smiles, her kisses and caresses were already addictive, he couldn’t spend more than 5 minutes without touching or kissing her. She was the only one that could make him smile sincerely, and just the thought of their baby, filled him with such joy it was completely new to him.

“We have to get ready and go to the foundry,” she kissed him again and got up from the couch with a little help from him. Oliver looked at her escaping form in his shirt, and shook his head, he had to clear his head, they didn’t have time for what it was in his mind. So he followed her and they both got dressed in her bedroom.

When Felicity pushed the code on the security pad to the foundry, Oliver’s stomach was in knots, not because he was going to see his family, but because he would have to tell them what happened in Nanda Parbat, and well, that wasn’t going to be easy. In that moment, Felicity took his hand and squeezed it, giving him all the courage that he needed.

He already could hear Thea’s voice, before they even stepped on the stairs

“Erm... Dig, could you tell me what is this about? You told us to be here, and here we are, now what?”

“You just need a little patience Thea”

“Patience for what?  I don’t know why we are here!” as they went downstairs Oliver saw that they were all there, Dig, Thea, Roy, and even Lyla. But their backs were to them, so they went unnoticed

“You’re here because I have a surprise for you” Felicity talked beside him when they reached the bottom of the stairs and all eyes went to her, and immediately, to him

“Ollie!”He had Thea in his arms in seconds.

“Hi Speedy” he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his little sister

After what seemed an endless round of hugs and welcomes, - even Roy hugged him, and that he didn’t expect- they ended up sitting around the foundry, Felicity always by his side, with one of his hands cocooned in hers as he told them the story of his months in Nanda Parbat. It wasn’t as hard as he had imagined, because none of his friends showed any sign of disgust or rejection, like he thought they would, they were all understanding and comprehensive. From time to time, as the story was getting harder, he felt Felicity squeezing his hand, giving him the strength that he needed to continue

“So… it’s all over?” Thea asked when he finally ended telling his story

“Yes, Speedy, it’s over. Nyssa and I made a pact, she became the new Ra’s Al Ghul in my place and, in change the league will leave us and starling city alone” he smiled at his friends, his family, that was one hell that they went through it finally _, Finally_ , was over.

He wanted to talk to them about the future of the team, bet he knew that that conversation was due for another day, today they had all the tension and drama one could take, so he would do it in another moment.

There was something changing in the room, the atmosphere suddenly became less tense, and so much more relaxed, more… happy.

He felt more than saw felicity got up from her seat beside him. He looked up, asking with his eyes

“I have to pee, again” she kissed him and went to the bathroom, he couldn’t help following her with his eyes, and when the door closed, he shifted and addressed his friends

“Guys I.. I wanted to thank you”

“For what?” Diggle asked, his brows furrowed

“For taking care of Felicity, I can only imagine  what she went through with the pregnancy and me not being here, and I know that all of you looked after her and that means the world to me.” Truly, the thing that let him continue with his plan in Nanda Parbat and be patient was the knowledge that Felicity wasn’t alone.

“Oliver man, Felicity is family and we take care of our family, you don’t have to thank us for that” Dig said it as a matter of fact, and maybe it was but he was thankful all the same

“Yes, I have Dig, because…I should’ve been here with her. I should’ve been the one getting ice cream at 2 am” he saw Roy chuckle and look down shocking his head and surely remembering that night. Oliver looked to the bathroom door for a second before speaking to them again “that woman over there, she is my everything, and it kills me that I couldn’t be with her when she discovered she was pregnant, or in her first ultrasound.. but I know that she wasn’t alone, and I am very, truly grateful for that” his eyes were tearing up, it was hard to think about all that he had missed

“Hey, why all the seriousness?” Felicity stood in front of them, and in seconds, they were all looking at her “what? Why are you looking at me?” she closed her eyes. “Please don’t tell me I have a toilet paper tail.” Oliver smiled and with a pull on her hand he dropped her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her as the rest of the team started scattering around the lair

“You don’t have a tail baby. We were just… talking” Felicity narrowed her eyes

“You’re sure that was it?” he pecked her lips

“Absolutely” he knew that she knew he wasn’t telling the truth, but she seemed willing to let it go.  It was Thea who interrupted the next kiss

“Em, Felicity, do you mind if I steal Oliver for a little bit?” she asked with a smile that Felicity repaid with one of her own as she stood up from Oliver’s lap

“He’s all yours, but you’ll have to give him back, because we have an appointment with my gynecologist”

“Really? Today?” Thea seemed excited

“Well, Oliver is here and.. I wanted him to see the baby so..” Felicity smiled and Oliver couldn’t help but smile with her, for him it was still overwhelming to think that h was going to see and hear their baby.

 “I promise you’ll have him in time if you tell me the news ASAP!” Thea told her

“Deal!” Felicity walked over the computers where the others were talking, leaving them alone

At first Thea didn’t say anything, she looked like she was trying to organize her thoughts

“Speedy, what is it?” he put his hand on her shoulder, he was getting worried

“I.. I wanted to thank you Oliver and… and to apologize” and now he was confused

“Why?” he shook his head, he couldn’t think of a reason as to why his sister would thank him, much less apologize

“I wanted to thank you, because you saved my life, I would be dead if it wasn’t for you”

“Thea I” but she didn’t let him speak

“And I wanted to say thank you and.. I’m sorry, because. You sacrificed yourself for me, if it wasn’t for me, you would’ve been with felicity, here, and not…

“I’m going to stop you right there” he said, his tone dead serious “Thea, you are my sister and I love you. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. If there’s one thing I could never regret is going to Nanda Parbat, because no matter what happened between me and Felicity, I couldn’t’ve live with myself if I didn’t do everything I could to save you” Thea wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, pressing her against him

“I love you Speedy, don’t ever forget that” he said into her hair

“I love you too, and I’m so happy you found her Ollie” she whispered, still in his arms “Felicity, she’s perfect for you, she made you better and I am so happy for both of you” she broke the hug and smiled at him!” Oliver brushed away tears that were falling down her cheeks. She now looked lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders

“She is it Speedy” he nodded slightly “and I have to admit that I’m glad that you two have a good relationship”

“Of course, she’s.. Special, and I can see how much she loves you. Besides, I’m going to be an aunt! And that’s awesome” he laughed, and it stuck him, how much had he smiled and laughed since he came back, and all because of her. Thea was right, Felicity was special, she made everything better, and brighter and happier.

“You’re going to be a great dad” she said, out of the blue

“You think so?”

“I know so, if you are half as good as you are as a big brother, that kid is going to be the luckiest child in the world” he hugged her again

“Thanks Speedy” Thea kissed his cheek and went to join the others.

When he followed her, positioning himself side by side with felicity she took his arm, and ask in a whisper

“Is everything alright?” he smiled and kissed her forehead

“Everything’s perfect.”It really was

\--->

20 minutes later they were sitting on a waiting room on the gynecologist. They were holding hands and Felicity’s thumb was rubbing against his knuckles, trying to soothe his nerves

“Felicity Smoak?” the nurse called them so they got up and followed her.

Once they were in, she gave Felicity the usual instructions and left, telling them that the doctor will be there in a few moments. Felicity climbed to the chair and placed her legs on the thingys with the sheet on top of them. She looked up at Oliver and she could tell that he was nervous, she could see it in his eyes, in the way he bit his cheek and in his tick, that in which his thumb and index finger rubbed together constantly. She smiled at him, it was so cute to see him like that, when they were about to see an ultrasound of their baby. Really, it was adorable. She took his hand in hers again, interrupting the movement. Oliver looked at her and smiled.

She was about to speak to him when the door opened and revealed her doctor who was reading on her chart, so she didn’t see Oliver.

“Felicity, I was surprised to see that you came today, so soon after your last appointment, is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, but, baby’s father is back, so...”

“Oh so I finally get to meet” she looked up and finally saw both of them and her steps faltered “Mr. Queen…” Felicity laughed a little at her reaction. She hadn’t told anyone about the baby’s father, just that he was working and that he would be home as soon as he could. She hadn’t wanted all the attention that she would surely would’ve gotten if word got out that she was carrying Oliver Queen’s baby. This reminded her that she had to talk to Dr. Tyler to ask her for her discretion in the matter. She wasn’t prepared for the press and the media circus that surrounded being a Queen in Starling city.

“Hello Dr Tyler” Oliver extended his hand to her and she took it, still in shock “I’m sorry for the sudden appointment, but I just came home and I really wanted to see the baby” his smile was the one to the public, it wasn’t the one that he had with her, and that made her strangely happy.

“There’s no problem! Of course, I understand,” she said with a smile. Dr Tyler took her seat in front of the machines and –finally- stopped looking at Oliver to address Felicity “So, Felicity you know the drill”

Felicity sighed as she waited for the cool of the gel, suddenly; the room was filled with a rapid beat

“What… what’s that?” Oliver asked, with his eyes wide open

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat”

“Is it meant to be that fast?” really, he was adorable

“Yes, that’s perfectly normal,” the doctor answered and, moving a little the thing on her belly she pointed to the screen “and there.. is your baby”

Felicity could feel the pressure in her hand increasing; she looked at Oliver and saw that his eyes were shining more than ever. It was a beautiful sight.

\--->

Oliver just couldn’t believe what he was seeing and listening. It was a sound so beautiful, and in the screen, although it was a little more difficult to find, it was their baby, the life that he and Felicity had created together and it was the most wonderful feel in the world.

“And it seems your baby is in the right position, do you want to know the sex?” Oliver’s eyes went to his girlfriend and he nodded, he was still too impressed to say anything, so it was Felicity who spoke

“Yes, we would like to know”

“Well, then congratulations, you’re going to have a healthy little girl”


	11. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the visit to the doctor, the family gets together and we get some Thea’s pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here it is the chapter 11. It's possible that I went overboard with the fluff, and if that bothers you, I'm sorry, and if you tell me, I'll try to moderate it in next chaptters, but I'm still pretty depressed and the fluff.. well it helps.  
> I really hope you like it, and please comment!!!  
> 

# 11\. Light

He vaguely heard the doctor saying she was letting them a few minutes alone

A girl, they were having a girl. The happiness he felt in that moment was something that he didn’t even know it was possible, it was like an explosion in his chest. Like, he knew he was going to be a father but, for some reason, in that moment it all came down. He wasn’t just going to be a father; he was going to be a _dad._ In a few months there was going to be a little girl depending on him, calling him dad as she learned how to talk, and how to walk... and suddenly it was real. He could almost pictured her, with light brown hair-he knew Felicity dyed it- , and bright blue eyes and her mother’s smile

Oliver closed his eyes as he felt the tears rolling down his face. He guided the hand that was wrapped around Felicity’s and brought it to his mouth to kiss it before he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers

“I love you I love you I love you” he couldn’t stop saying it.

“Were having a girl Oliver” Felicity’s voice was shaken, her eyes still closed; she was as emotional as him. “A daughter”

“Do you think she’ll get your intelligence?” he asked with a smile, it was probably masochistic but he hoped so, in his mind there was a little girl with glasses tearing apart computers with her mom.

“Or your love for archery?” she counteracted and finally looked at him. Felicity’s hand –the one he wasn’t holding- came up to cup his face, brushing away his tears

“Oliver, you’re crying” she whispered, her own eyes shining.

“I’m so happy right now Felicity, so happy” he brushed his lips against hers “you’ve made me so happy and I love you so much” he kissed her again and this time Felicity didn’t settle with a little kiss and she deepened it.

They were interrupted by the doctor opening the door, so they broke apart, but he didn’t go far, he was still as close as possible to her

“so I figured you’d want these” she said handing them two printed copies of the ultrasound, and they smiled at her, murmuring a thanks “well Felicity, I expect to see you in two months ok?” Felicity nodded and she went out the door again, leaving Felicity to clean the gel in her stomach and step down the chair.

 As they stepped out of there Oliver took Felicity’s hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. This was a new beginning, and even though he knew that it would be tough he knew know what he had to do.

\-----

Thea was waiting on verdant, she wasn’t even sure what she was waiting for, her brother and Felicity to come back from the doctor, or Roy to come upstairs to be with her a little while after his training. She didn’t know, she was just... waiting.

And the thing that had waiting, it that it gives you time to think. And she couldn’t stop thinking about Oliver.

The last three months had been hell without him. The feeling of guilt each time that she saw Felicity crying had been overwhelming. She knew it was because of her, because her brother saved her, he was trapped in the league of assassins; and most of the time she thought that she wasn’t worth the sacrifice, even more after she knew Felicity’s pregnancy. That was one of the reasons that she bought so much clothes for the baby, she knew she was trying to compensate y whatever way she could.

When she saw Oliver that afternoon, and after, when they talked, she really felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Thinking about the reunion, she couldn’t help a smile. She had never seen his brother like that. She knew Felicity loved him, and Dig had told her that Oliver loved her as well, but she never imagined the look on Oliver’s face when he was talking about Felicity. It was pure adoration.

She was so happy about them. They were clearly perfect to each other, and she had to admit that it was a little weird watching them together; it was as if they had their own gravity. When one of them moved, even if it was a centimeter, the other one adjusted their position to stay as close, and is was as if they didn’t even notice. It was sweet, and understandable, after being apart for so long.

“Hey Speedy” she was so immerse in her thoughts she hadn’t heard them coming, but as soon as she saw them she run from her spot towards them.

“Well? What it is? Boy? Or girl?” they looked at each other, the smiles on her faces and the look on their eyes; it screamed love, and happiness. She smiled at them, bouncing on her toes. “Come on guys!”

“It’s a girl” Felicity spoke with a smile

“A niece! That’s great guys!” she hugged them both with excitement

“We’re going to tell everyone” Felicity said

“Felicity, could you give us a minute, we’ll go in a minute” she nodded at him and started walking to the foundry door. Thea looked at his brother.

“is there something wrong?” she asked, but she sighed when Oliver shook his head wth a smile

“Nothing’s wrong, Thea, I just... I need to ask you for a favor.”

\-----

Felicity was waiting downstairs for Oliver and Thea, try not to think why Oliver asked her to leave them alone. It’s not that she was worried she just didn’t know what it was about, she was... curious. And she was waiting, because she wanted them to be there when she told everyone the news, but Diggle wasn’t having any of that.

“Come on Felicity, after everything we’ve been through, you owe me this!” she rolled her eyes

“That’s not fair! John, Oliver will be down at any second”

“I don’t really care! We want to know!” Roy stepped in, he wasn’t very patient either. Felicity couldn’t stop smiling, this was her family, and she understood that they were so eager to know, they had lived the pregnancy with her, every step; and she knew that they already consider the baby part of the family. She was happy, because her daughter nor only had her father with her at last, but she would also have the best uncles in all history.

“It’s okay Felicity, tell them” she heard Oliver from the top of the stairs, and she sighed

“We’re having a girl!”  She was wrapped in Dig’s arms in seconds

“everything’s going to be fine” she squeezed his shoulders a little tighter, as tears appeared on her eyes. She didn’t know she needed to hear that till she did

“thanks John” he kissed her hair before letting his place to Roy, that hugged her as effusively as she expected.

When he let her go, she was facing Lyla, that was looking at her with a big smile in her face

“You know we will live in hell the moment our girls start dating right?” she asked and in that moment, she saw Oliver and John - that were looking at the picture of the ultrasound with dopey eyes- turning around to look at them, both of their faces presenting the same disgust grimace

“What are you talking about?” John asked first

“That’s not going to happen till they what?” Oliver looked to John “Thirty?” and the other man nodded, as if telling him it was a good age “ we have a lot of time before we have to think of that!”

“I surely pity the boys who want to date them” Thea said between laughs and Lyla and Felicity joined her. They were hilarious.  

They decided to get dinner to celebrate the news, so they all went to big belly, maybe it wasn’t that fancy, but they all felt comfortable them, and Oliver assured them that he had been craving a burger for months. The six of them were eating their dinner when Felicity notice that Oliver wasn’t saying anything, nor he was eating, he was just staring into his plate of fries, completely zoned out.

“Hey honey, is something wrong?” she took his hand and that seemed to take him out his own mind

“No baby, it’s just... I’m just thinking” he took their entwined hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles

“Wow, that’s never a good thing” he smirked

“Maybe not” he said, his hand still holding hers”

“And can I know what are you thinking about?”

“As soon as I sort out my thoughts, I promise, you will be the first to know” she kissed him in the lips, oblivious of the other for people in their table “I love you” he said in a whisper, as she broke apart from him

“I love you” she replied, giving him a little peck on the lips

“Hey lovebirds!” Thea called, taking them out of their perfect little bubble

“What do you want Speedy?” Oliver tried to sound angry, but it was clear that it was just pretension

“What about not having to see that while I ate?” she said, making a grimace

“Well, now you know how I felt when I walked on you and Roy” he answered, “So, I think we’re even!”  They all laughed and the dinner went smoothly from then on.

\----

When the night ended Oliver and Felicity went back to the foundry to pick up some clothes and things that Oliver had there before he went away and then decided to take a walk to her apartment.

Holding hands they arriver to her home, that, from now on would be their home- Oliver realized – and went straight for bed, but although the day had been full of emotions, neither of them were really tired, so they just lay in bed, facing each other, talking.

“hey, can I ask you something?” she asked in one moment

“sure baby” he said, turning so he was facing her

“what did you talk about with Thea earlier, I mean, I don’t want to pry and I f you don’t want to tell me it’s alright but both of you seemed pretty touched after talking, and I... I’m just curious, but then again if it was something important I think you would’ve tell me, so , maybe I shouldn’t have asked....right, forget about it... yes ”he knew she would continue rambling, so he stopped her, kissing her, one hand cupping her face as the other rubbed her arm up and down.

“Felicity” he whispered, still brushing her lips with his “you can ask me whatever you want, I promised myself that this time around there wouldn’t be any secrets between us” she didn’t say anything and he knew she was waiting for him to talk. “Thea, she wanted to apologize. She felt responsible for my time in nanda parbat, and she... well she felt guilty about me not being with you because of her” Felicity closed her eyes and sighed

“she told me, you know?” she confessed “and I tried to make her understand that I don’t blame her for anything.”

“ I know, and I think she knows it too, but I believe she just needed to get it out of her chest” he explained “these past months have been hard on all of us, but from now on, everything’s going to be better and” He was interrupted by a gasp that fell from Felicity’s mouth  “what?”

But she didn’t say anything, she grasped his hand and placed it on her belly

“talk again” she asked him in a whisper, and he didn’t know what to say, and so he told her exactly that

“what do you want me to... oh” there it was, under his hand, a little kick “it’s that, what I think it is?” another kick. Felicity nodded at him

“I think she likes your voice, talk to her” Oliver repositioned himself so his head was in front of her belly

“hey... I’m daddy” he smiled as he saw tears on Felicity’s eyes. He knew they were the good kind of tears so he didn’t say anything about it “and I know that I haven’t been here for you and your mom lately, but I promise that I will never leave you again. Some people say you never know what you want until you lose it, well, I never knew what I wanted until I found you and your mom. And I will love you with all my heart. Both of you are the most important thing in my life, you are my hope”

“Hope” Felicity repeated, and he turned to looked at her, “I like it” she thought for a minute “Hope Ayleen” he smiled at her

“It’s beautiful” he looked at her baby bump again “do you like it? Hope Ayleen” he felt another kick and they both chuckled “I’ll take that as a yes” he sat up and kissed Felicity, both of their entwined hands resting on her belly

“Hope Ayleen Queen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like the name?? 
> 
> follow me on tumblr!! 2manyfandomsfor1url


	12. hiatus

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I had to say this. Well, you don't know me a lot but I'm really clumsy... and yesterday I fell and I almost broke my ankle, now I have a cast from toe to knee and I don't know when I'll be able to publish the next chapter, cause even though this left me with a lot of free time, I can't sit on my computer nor I can have my laptop over my legs because my ankle hurts a lot so I'm sorry, I'll try to update ASAP   
so sorry!!!


	13. beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's lifes are changing, but how much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! first of all thanks to everyone that left a comment wishing me to get better. Mu ankle still hurts, but I can use my laptop so I was able to write. I really hope you like this chapter. It's a little longer than the other, and definitely more fluff. if you like it or if you don't, please comment!!!

Two days later Felicity woke up to the feeling of Oliver’s lips along her face, his stubble scratching her as his lips went down from her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips. It took her a couple of seconds, but she kissed him back, now fully awake. When they broke apart, he continued kissing down her neck. She opened her eyes and saw him, with his arms on each side of her body, hovering over her; she could feel Oliver’s body heat but none of his weight

“You know, I could get used to be waken like this” she said with a moan

“I think I can manage that” he said with a smirk, as he sucked on a spot behind her ear. Her hands went to his head, guiding him to her lips again and he smiled against her mouth “Yeah, I definitely can do it”

Her arms wounded around his shoulders, trying to deepen the kiss, but he didn’t let her and she groaned in disappointment, which made Oliver chuckled

“Why aren’t you kissing me?” she asked, her brows knitted together and he smiled, she was too cute for her own good, pouting like a child when you take away her candy.

“Thea called, she wants to see us in an hour, and apparently she has a surprise for us”

“Did she tell you what was it?”

“I tried, but she said that if she told me, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Oliver kissed her one more time before sitting on the bed beside her. “Come on, I promised we wouldn’t be late” he held his hand to her and she took it to help her get the impulse to stood up

“Okay okay, I’ll be ready in no time”

She went to the shower, and although she was tempted to ask Oliver if he wanted to join her, she knew, that if he did, then they would definitely be late for their meeting with Thea. She was intrigued, she had talked with Oliver’s sister the day before but she hadn’t mentioned anything of a meeting with them.

25 minutes later, she entered her living room with a new maternity dress on, her hair in a ponytail and her panda flats that went great with the black, pink and white pattern of the dress. Oliver was already waiting, dressed with jeans and a black Henley.

“You are beautiful” Oliver said as he saw her, she wave her hand in dismissal

“You know you don’t have to say those things right? You already got me pregnant” she said as a joke going to get her purse from the table, but Oliver caught her by surprise snatching her by her wrist, and pressing her against his body

“Felicity, I thought we already talked about this, but seeing that you won’t understand I will say it until you believe it, even if I have to repeat myself for the rest of my life, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” he kissed her again and she looked at him with a smile.

“I was joking Oliver.... I promise, although if you want to tell me, I won’t protest” she laughed and after a short kiss, took his hand, guiding him to the door.

When they met Thea she was at the door of the building that Felicity recognized as the one where Thea had her loft

“Hi guys!!” she hugged them both and patted Felicity’s bump, something that she did almost always that they saw each other, She proclaimed that it was her way of greeting the baby too

“Hi speedy” Oliver said with a smile,

“What’s the surprise?”Felicity blurted out. Ok, so she wasn’t the most patient person in the world, she didn’t like surprises, they were mysteries, and they bugged her!!The queen brothers chuckled, amused, but knowing her, they weren’t exactly surprised. Thea just smiled and waved them to follow her inside the building.

When they were almost in the loft, it was Oliver who asked

“Um... speedy, what...?” Thea opened the door to the loft and stepped inside

“Well as you both know, cause I assume that Felicity told you” she said to Oliver, and he nodded “ I no longer live here because... well I was stabbed right there....” she said, signaling to the exact place, that in that moment was covered with a rug- a very beautiful, very expensive rug.

“Oh, you want us to help you move your furniture to Roy’s place?” Felicity guessed

“no, I want to give you this” she opened her hand and they saw that she had keys in her hand

“Thea?” Oliver asked, frowning

“Nobody’s living in here and this place is already paid for my evil biological father so....consider it a gift for you and my niece” she smiled

Oliver and Felicity didn’t know what to say.... that was a really big surprise, and one that neither of them knew how to respond to

“Speedy...I....”Felicity didn’t need to ask to know what Oliver was going to say, it was too much, they had her house, and even if it was small....this was too much

“And before you even try to tell me that you can’t accept or some bullshit like that, I want to show you one more thing” she went up the stairs and opened the door to the room next to the master bedroom that, until now, had been an office of shorts

“Oh my god” Felicity’s hand went to cover her mouth as her eyes started tearing. She felt Oliver hand on her shoulder and the hand that wasn’t in her mouth went to grab it

 In front of them was a fully decorated and equipped nursery. The walls were painted in a very light green, the furniture was in white and yellow and purple. In one wall, there were shelves packed with books and toys, in the other there was an open closet full of baby clothes in all colors, shapes and sizes. Next to a beautiful white crib with pink sheets and full of stuffed animals, there was a yellow rocking chair.  It was beautiful

“Thea....”Felicity took two steps into the room “this is amazing”

“Do you really like it? “ for the first time that day the younger queen sounded insecure “I started about a month ago and I didn’t know the sex of the baby so is all in neutrals”

“Like it? I love it! I can’t believe you did this” Felicity hugged her, and over Felicity’s shoulders, she looked at her brother, looking for a reaction. Oliver’s eyes were shining as they roamed over the room, taking it all in. He smiled at his sister when their eyes met and she didn’t need any more, she knew her brother wasn’t one for words. Felicity broke the hug to look at Thea, she was still tearing up “You never said anything!”

“Well,  I wanted to wait until Oliver came back, because I knew if I told you alone to move here, you would say no, so I waited...” she took a deep breath..... “You are going to be a family really soon, and although Felicity’s place is great, I thought that you would like a place that was yours, somewhere you could create together, I only decorated this room, as I said, is my gift for my niece.”

Felicity looked at Oliver and took the few steps that separated them

“What do you think?” she asked him

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” he took her hands in his “it’s your house, and I know how much you love your house” she smiled, he always thinking in her first. She knew Oliver felt a little out of place in her townhouse, even if he hadn’t said a word. It’s not that he didn’t feel at home, just that the place screamed Felicity, not Oliver and Felicity, it was just hers, and Thea was right, maybe they needed a place that could be theirs

“I do love my house, but I love you more” she smiled at him pouring in her eyes all the love that she was able “And your sister is right, we need to start new in a place that is also your, not mine”

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead

“You are remarkable”

\------>

It only took them three days to move to the loft, always with the help of their team and adding the fact that most of Oliver’s things were already at the loft.  They had decided to keep the townhouse, at least for the moment, to see how they felt in the loft. Oliver had helped her packed her most important things, even though their definitions of “important” were very different - How could he not understand that she needed her tech?-  they had packed and called their friends for help in the actual moving.

“Blondie, I have a question” Roy entered the loft with a big box in his hands that he left besides the others. “Exactly, how many pairs of shoes do you have?” Instantly, three heads turned around to see him, Lyla Thea and Felicity were looking at him while Oliver and Dig chuckled behind him.

“A woman never has too many shoes Harper” she answered. Okay, so she had a lot of shoes, but in her defense, she had had to buy more since her feet started to swell, and then she couldn’t wear heels any more so she had to buy flats....

“That makes no sense, you only have two feet” Roy said

“Roy” Thea intervened “You only have one body and you have like 7 red hoodies. Leave the woman and her shoes alone!” everybody started laughing as Roy muttered something and went back to retrieve another box, but in his way he was interrupted by Oliver.  

“Excuse me but... are you not dating my sister?” Oliver asked Roy, and he looked at the older man as if he was asking the most stupid question, then looked at Dig,  looking for an explanation

“You  should already know this man, first lesson with women; don’t question her wardrobe, especially her shoes” Dig told him, patting him in the back after he put down another box

“And never, ever! Do it in front of her friends.” Oliver intervened “Or they’ll eat you alive” Roy was about to say something when Oliver added “With Felicity that also works with her computer-y things, no matter how many boxes of that you see, you just... don’t say a thing”

“women are crazy” Roy muttered

Felicity saw from the other side of the room as Dig and Oliver broke in laughter, and she smiled. Oliver was laughing; he was making jokes and laughing. And it was so beautiful to see him like this. She had feared that Nanda Parbat would take the light that Oliver had inside, but it hadn’t, because that light was brighter than ever; she could see it every time he kissed her, and every time he talked to Hope lying in bed, and when he was with Thea... Everybody, even Oliver had said to her that she was his light, and maybe it was true, what no one seemed to understand was that he was her light too. He was the one that took her out of a mere existence and took her to really living a life; he had given her a purpose, and a new family. Oliver was light, and not even Nanda Parbat could change that.  As if sensing that she was looking, Oliver looked at her and winked with a smile that she returned. Life was looking good.

Another 15 boxes later, they were all eating takeout from Felicity’s favorite Chinese. They still had a lot to unpack, but the essentials were all placed in their respective places. The new bed was almost alone in the bedroom, and one of the bathrooms didn’t have anything, but they had time; now, according to Felicity, and most importantly, according to Hope, it was time to eat.

They were seated in the couch in front of the fire place, Felicity, Oliver and Thea were in the big couch, Lyla and Dig were on a new loveseat and Roy sat down on the floor next to Thea. Little Sara was peacefully sleeping in her trolley next to her parents, Felicity had offered the crib but Lyla said that she didn’t want to be Sara who used it for the first time. Felicity glanced at Oliver; he was sitting beside her with an arm around her shoulders and talking with Diggle about something

“Let’s toast!” she exclaimed with her brightest smile, raising her ice tea, “To family” Oliver grabbed his beer and raised the bottle

“To family” the rest of the group followed their lead, and after they all drank, Oliver kissed her forehead and whispered ‘I love you’

Felicity fell asleep pretty soon after that, so their friends bid goodbye to Oliver as he carried her upstairs to their almost empty bedroom.

\---->

When the baby kicks woke her up, Felicity extended her arm to where Oliver was supposed to be to find only air. She opened her eyes and saw that Oliver’s side was empty

“Oliver?” she was starting to panic when she saw light in the hallway, when she looked, she realized that the light came from the nursery. Frowning, she opened the door and found Oliver sitting on the rocking chair, shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. He had a little stuffed tiger in his hands, and he was looking at it as if the toy could give him the answers to all his questions. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that always-alert-Oliver didn’t even notice that she was there.

“Hey” she whispered, going to him as he looked up at her

“Hey” he sighed “Did I wake you?” she shook her head

“No, Hope did” she smiled as she caressed her belly. “But I worried when I didn’t saw you there” Oliver hold his hands and when she took them he guided her to sit on his lap

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry you” he hugged her waist

“Oliver, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just.... I had a bad dream and I didn’t want to wake you”

“Tell me” she combed his hair with her fingers, a movement that she had learned that helped him when he was tense

“I...”

“Oliver, were partners right?” he nodded “then let me help you...”

“You know that I had nightmares since I came back from the island, being with you before the league.... it helped, a lot,” he smiled “but those months in Nanda Parbat...they came back... I dream about you, and hope, you’re there but I can’t reach you...” Felicity tightened her arms around her as she leaned her head on his shoulders “he doesn’t let me, every step I take Ra’s there, blocking my way and I can’t fight fast or good enough.... I can’t reach you” felicity looked at him and saw with shock, that Oliver was crying, she cradled his head in her chest and let him let it all out while she whispered words of reassurance

“We’re here Oliver, you came to us, we’re together... we’re here” when she felt he was calmer she cleaned his tears with her hand “you came Oliver, Ra’s is dead, there’s nothing to fear, hope is going to have her dad with her, we’re together, ” he kissed her, cupping her face with his hands

“Just the thought of living without you, without the opportunity to see Hope grow up”

“You should’ve waken me up”

“I didn’t want to. You’re barely sleeping baby. Don’t try to deny it, because I was with you in bed this past week. I know that with Hope’s new habit to kick and the fact that you’re belly is growing, you can’t get comfortable..., and for one night you were sleeping, so no, I didn’t want to wake you up and I came here to... calm down”

“And I appreciate it Oliver, but if the price for me sleeping is you having a bad time....it’s not worth it” he kissed her again, and after he pressed his forehead against hers

“I love you Felicity, I love you so much”

“I love you too Oliver”

Oliver then looked at her, and she was struck with such intensity in his eyes

“Marry me”


	14. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things can happen in one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there!! this chapter is a little shorter but in my opinion more intense than others!! Thank you all for your comments and kudos you guys are amazing!! I wanted to tell you that this story is coming to an end , there's about two more chapters and an epilogue left! But If you want to keep reading I'm working on a new proyect, and I'll be posting a prologue soon Thanks!! I hope you like it and please! comment, you don't know how much it helps!!

“Marry me” 

 _Okay.... so this was what people meant when they say they’re speechless huh? It’s interesting.... but no, I’m sure I have heard wrong... Oliver hadn’t just.... right_? _Great now I babble and talk in sentence fragments even in my own head_

“W-what?”  That was all she was able to say.... She heard Oliver chuckle and was barely aware that one of his hands had moved from her until she saw what he was holding.

In Oliver’s hand was a green velvet box, and inside there was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. It was a white gold band with an emerald in the center and little diamonds on its side, it was simple but beautiful, it was perfect.

“Felicity, I...” his voice was almost hoarse, and he cleared his throat, and started again “for me, you represent all that is good and bright in this world. I didn’t know that it was even possible to be this happy, you changed everything, you brought light into a life that was only darkness and pain... and now, you are going to give me the best give of all, our Hope... I will never get tired of telling you how much your love has made everything else worth it, and I would like the chance to do it, for the rest of my life. Felicity, I love you more than life itself, will you marry me?”

She knew she had to answer, but for the life of her, the only thing that came to her mind was another question

“why did you have a ring in your pocket?” Oliver chuckled, clearly amused but not very surprised that this was the first thing that she said, he pecked her lips and smiled

“I’ve been carrying this everywhere for the last few days, since Thea took it from my mother’s collection. I couldn’t risk you founding it so...”

“a few days?” still with the questions, she knew something was wrong with her but, she really couldn’t help it

“Yeah, I asked Thea after we came back from the ultrasound, and I’ve been trying to find the best moment, or the best way to ask you...”

“well, you certainly did,” she smiled, it was true, there, in their daughters nursery, with her in his lap as his arms wounded around her, she couldn’t imagine anything more perfect, so she kissed him, her hands cupping his face

“Felicity...” he said against her lips,

“Yeah?”she sighed, leaning her forehead against his

“I would be nice if you could answer, you know?” suddenly she opened her eyes widely, he was right she had been so shocked, she hadn’t said anything!!!

“Oh my God, you’re right, I didn’t answer, I think it’s the first time in my life that my mouth doesn’t speak right away, because the normal and logic thing would’ve been to say yes right away and ask you my questions later, because of course I want to marry you, you are the love of my life and I have dreamt with this moment for the last two years.... but no! I can’t” her speech was cut by Oliver’s lips.

“I love you, so much” he said to her, between kisses

“Ilove you Oliver” she looked at her finger, where Oliver was sliding the ring “It’s beautiful”

“not as much as you” he said, smiling. Felicity leaned into him, her head found its place on his shoulder again as his hand rubbed circles in her back.

After several minutes in silence, Oliver looked down at her and saw that she had fallen sleep in his arms, and smiled...

With one arm in her back and the other behind her knees he took her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, leaving her in the bed before crawling beside her and covering both with the sheets

When she woke up, with Oliver’s arms around her cradling her belly, and the ring on her finger, she felt so happy she felt like she could cry. Everything that she had wanted in her life was coming true. She wrapped her arms around his and sighed.

“are you ok?” Oliver whispered against her neck

“I’m happy” his arms tightened against her

“Me too” he sighed as he loosened his arms so she could turn in his arms to look at him. “Felicity...” he caressed her face with the back of his hand “I wanted to talk to you”

“it’s something wrong?”

“no, nothing’s wrong baby I... I just been thinking”

“That’s never a good thing” she joked with a smile and heard him chuckle

“No, probably not” his fingers started tracing the contour of her face

“So tell me, what were you thinking about?”she looked up at him. He looked concerned, his brows were knitted together, his mouth was shut and serious.. “Oliver you’re starting to worry me, what is it?”

“you know that I love you right?” she just nodded “ And you know that I would do anything for you”

“Of course I know”

“I’ve been thinking all night, about you, me and Hope, about the life I want to have, the life that I want to give to both of you.  You are the most important think in the world to me, and just the thought of something happening to you, drives me crazy. I know I can’t ask you to do anything, or stop doing it for that matter, and I would never do it, but what I can do, it’s no getting you in a situation where you could be harmed in any way. After what happened with Ra’s and now that we are building a family... Felicity everytime I put on that leather suit, and went out on the streets, I knew the risks, but I assumed them, because I thought it was worth it. But not anymore.... Thinking about leaving you and hope alone again... it’s more that I can stand....  “

“Oliver what are you saying?”

“I don’t want to be the arrow anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ypu know I'm not very good describing things, so... here is the ring  
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1AwxPHVXXXXa6XVXXq6xXFXXXg/2ct-Gem-Stone-Nano-ruso-esmeralda-anillo-de-compromiso-Set-genuino-Real-Pure-Solid-925-venta.jpg


	15. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to explain a lot of things to a lot of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! wow, I wanted to thank you, all your comments have been amazing, and I feel overwhelmed by them, really! here you have the next chapter, I already have a little of the next written, so I'll try to update soon, I know I said this was coming to an end but I don't really know where this is going to take me.. so, we'll see  
> Thanks for reading and please comment!!!!

“Oliver.... what?”

“Listen, I know that it is a big decision, and that’s why I wanted to talk to you about it.... But I’ve been thinking a lot about that since I came back” he sighed “As I said, I will never ask you to stop helping the team, because it is part of what you are baby, but for me... I just don’t think I can do it anymore” Felicity looked at him, her brows furrowed in concern.

She hadn’t expected that, they had talked about it in her house, well he had mentioned it briefly but she hadn’t expected that. 

“Say something, please” his voice was a plea.

“I... don’t know what to say, I think I only have questions to be honest,” she said sincerely

“You wouldn’t be you if you hadn’t Felicity. Ask me whatever you want, I need you to understand this baby” his fingers ran through her hair, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear

“Why? I mean, I know you just told me, but I’m sure you have a great big reason to do this, and... You’re considering leaving for a while or forever? Are you going to past the suit or....”

“To be honest, I don’t know how to answer the last two...” he gave her a half smile

“Well, I’m more concern about the first one Oliver, this is a big decision for you to make, and you’ve come so far since you were the Hood to be the Arrow, that I just want to understand”

“I just think that I need to find who I am, me, not Al Sa-him, not the Arrow, just... me and... and know that I am enough” she kissed him, passionately

 “Enough? Oliver there is no “just” you! you are everything!! You will have my support in whatever you decide Oliver, but know that you don’t have to prove anything to anyone. Honey, I understand that you need a time to be yourself again, it’s normal and I will be by your side, always, no matter what”

“I don’t deserve you...”he kissed her this time, pouring in that kiss all the love he felt in that moment, one of his hands in her face, the other in his back pressing her against him. He needed to show her all his love, but more than that he needed to feel her, to know that it wasn’t a dream, she was there with him. “but I have you now, and I’m never letting go”

“You have me Oliver” she whispered in his ear as his hands started roaming down her body “and you always will”

Oliver’s hands went to the hem of her... well, his shirt -which she had borrowed when she had woken up- and lifted it over her head.

Later, laying there, naked and with Felicity draped around his torso... Oliver knew that it was the right decision, he could go back. Being the arrow meant he couldn’t be afraid of anything, but how could he not? if he knew that if anything happened to him, he would leave his girls alone... how could he not be afraid?

“I love you Oliver” Her voice was sleepy, it was clear that she was falling asleep; he smiled at her hair, and started rubbing her back, because with her pregnancy aches, he knew it helped.

As she slept Oliver started thinking that now started the really scary and hard part... talking with the team.

\-------->

“You what?”

As expected the loudest voice was Thea’s it was also the most ear penetrating. Roy too had started yelling, only Diggle was silent, and that was almost as telling as anything

“Thea please, I need you to understand” Oliver tried to say

“understand, you want me to understand? You want to quit your job, as the arrow because what?”

“Because I need time!” he yelled, and after a few seconds, he took a deep breath and talked again “Thea I spent the last five months fighting for my life, every fucking day. It was kill or be killed, and that was everyday... That way of living is exhausting, I have more scars than I can count, and not only physically. So yes, I want to spend a time with my family, I need it” At every moment he could feel Felicity’s hand in his, holding it tight

“I get it” Finally Diggle talked and Oliver looked at him, almost surprised “You’ve been through hell man, and you deserve peace to go back to where you were before, and being the arrow is a lot of things but peaceful” Oliver looked at him, a thanks in his eyes and nodded. “So don’t worry, we will keep up doing what we’re doing, and if you ever feel that you can come back, your suit will be waiting for you”

“Thank You John”

“Hey, I’ve been in a war, I know what it feels to be where you are”

“It’s forever?” Roy asked before Oliver could answer Dig, Oliver looked at his protégé, who was looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll come back and maybe not.... “

“And Felicity is leaving too?” Oliver shocked his head

“I’m not going anywhere” She answered the younger boy with a smile

“And neither am I, not really,” Oliver intervened “it’s not like we’re going to leave the city or move out. Felicity will still be at her station and well... if she’s here, I’ll be here more often than not” he smiled at them and then Thea approached them

“I’m sorry for how I reacted, it’s just.... I was so proud when I found out you were the arrow... that you had went through so much to finally became a hero... But you are right, you deserve this” she hugged her brother

“Thanks Speedy” he hugged her back, and took a deep breath, he felt like there was a great weight lifted from his back.

When they broke apart, Oliver looked at Felicity, she was watching the team and smiling widely, she looked  up at him with a question in her eyes and he nodded

“Um... guys, we have news”

“Oh my God” Thea brought a hand to her mouth, smiling and he winked at his sister, of course she had guessed it, she got him the ring.

“More news?”Diggle asked

“We got engaged!” Felicity yelled lifting her hand with the ring for everyone to see it.

Immediately Thea lunched herself in Felicity’s arms and, while Roy reminded Thea that her future sister in law actually needed to breath, Diggle went to hug him with a smile

“Congratulations man” he said, giving him a pat on his back

“I’m happy Dig, I never thought I get to be happy”

“You deserve it Oliver, enjoy it”

“hey how about we go to celebrate! We are hungry!!” Felicity said pointing to her belly “John, you call Lyla and tell her to come too”

“yes Ma’am” Diggle said with a salute

For Oliver, that moment; laughing with his friends and with Felicity tucked under his arm, life was good.


	16. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is finally happy, but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it took me awhile to update, but I've been writing two stories at the same time and it's more difficult that I anticipated. (Check out You dont have to be blood to be family!) Here you have the next chapter, and please, don't hate me!!

Two months passed in a whim, Oliver didn’t even notice it. He supposed it was because, for the first time in his life, he was living, not just surviving.

He still went to the Foundry every day with Felicity. He helped with Roy’s training, he sparred with Diggle from time to time, and he even help with the strategy to follow in some days, but his suit was left hanging on it’s case every night, and when the boys came back, he and Felicity returned to their home. It also helped that the city was quiet, the only thing going on lately were some little thefts, purses and wallets; and they weren’t violent so Oliver knew that his team could deal with it.

Sometimes he thought if he would ever put the suit back on,-and he was sure that Felicity wondered too, even if she didn’t say a word about it- but every day the answer was the same, he didn’t know, but now he knew, that if he didn’t, it wouldn’t matter, he could live without being the Arrow.

His nightmares were disappearing more and more every night he slept with Felicity between his arms, although that was getting harder because of her very big-7-months-pregnant belly, Felicity’s pregnancy was going extremely well, the baby was growing as expected and the ultrasounds and others tests, showed that she was healthy. Every night, when they went back home, Felicity would lay in bed and Oliver would lie face down with his head near her stomach, and he would talk to Hope. At first he would say whatever came to his mind, how their day had gone or the new onesie her aunt had bought, but as the days came by, he started talking about his time on the island, he told her about Slade, and Shado, and Maseo.. Soon, that moment, talking to his child and his fiancé, -because he knew that this was just a way for him to tell Felicity- became his favorite moment of the day.

Felicity listened to his stories, and she never interrupted him, at least not on purpose, but when he talked about moments as his little history with Shado she tensed, and when he told them how he buried his father she would start crying; and everytime,  when she knew he was over, she hugged him, and kissed him keeping away all his demons.

One day after a particularly difficult story -Akio’s death- they were lying in the bed, their legs tangled, and she had her head in the crook of his neck, while her hand rested on his chest and his were in her hair,

“I didn’t want to believe you, when you said that those were five years when nothing good happened,” she whispered “I didn’t want to admit to myself that you really didn’t have any happy stories.. I..” he felt as she took a deep breath “I wanted to believe that you hadn’t suffered that much”

“Felicity” he looked down at her and saw that she had started crying, he sat up, and made her look at him “hey” she looked up at him “ I do have one happy story, in fact I have the happiest story of them all”

“Really?” she asked

“Yeah, I have you” he kissed her softly, her face cupped between his hands “You are my happy story Felicity” he said, smiling “in fact, now I have two, You and Hope… “She smiled at him between tears “You know, when I was in Lian Yu, I often asked myself what was the point.. and now.. now I know, that all that happened, was so that now I can have you in my arms” felicity kissed him again

“I love you, Oliver”

“I love you baby, so much” they started kissing, and didn’t stop.

 

The morning after, he woke up to the feeling of Hope’s movements below his hands

“Good morning” he whispered to her neck

“mmm hood morning” she said, her voice still sleepy

“How did you sleep?” Hope had been moving more and more everyday, and there were some nights when Felicity barely slept

“Yeah, I think she felt how tired I was last night, so she.. went to sleep too” she put her hands on his over her stomach.

“Atta girl”

“It might sound selfish, but I’m looking forward to the time that she keeps us both awake all night” she said, and he could hear her smile

“It’s not selfish, I do too. I know there’s still almost two months till then but I can’t wait”

“Me neither” she sighed in contentment

“What are your plans for today?”

On workdays, they had developed a routine Oliver woke up before her and he made breakfast as she showered, and when she came down to the kitchen he was waiting with a cup of decaf and pancakes, or eggs, or French toasts. Then when felicity went to work, and he went running or spend time with Thea until lunch, when he went to PT to pick her up. – She only worked half day now with her pregnancy so advanced. But on weekends, they had all day to their selves

“Well, I wanted to go shopping, because all my clothes keep getting smaller by the day, but right now, moving seems like a bad idea, so I was thinking about spending all day right where I am” she said, tightening her arms around his

“I do love that plan Ms. Smoak” he said, smiling and kissing her neck, making her shiver

Felicity sighed and turned around in his arms, so she was looking at him, Oliver’s arms went to the base of her spine, rubbing it lightly

“I’m known for my very good plans Mr. Queen”

“Are you hungry?”

“Nope, at least not enough to let you move” she said, “I’m perfectly happy right now in your arms” he could tell she was falling asleep again, “I mean it you know?” She said, in a whisper “you make me so happy Oliver…”

“That all I ever wanted baby” Oliver kissed her hair and felt as her breathing evened, sign that she was asleep

Two hours later Oliver got up from his spot in the bed and walked down to the kitchen, where he prepared eggs and juice for Felicity and cereal for him

When he went back up, Felicity was sitting on the bed, talking on her phone

“Hello captain, I asked you to call me Felicity” Oliver knew that on the past months she had gotten closer with Lance, so he wasn’t so surprised by this call. He was however intrigued, he could only hear one part of the conversation and he… didn’t understand much

“Yeah, I’m bigger and bigger everyday, but I’m okay”

“…”

“Did you need something?”

“…”

“Is there something wrong?”

“…”

“Oh, of course... but do you think it’s a good idea? I mean not everyone knows what I can do and…”

“…”

“okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can detective, No problem”

When she hang up the phone Oliver was next to her, lying on the bed face down

“It was Lance, it seems that someone has hacked their servers and their IT department is too incompetent to find out… anything, he asked me to help”

“But..” But felicity didn’t let him finish his question, because she already knew what he was going to ask, probably because it was the same thing she had asked

“Don’t worry, he’s not going to put my name on anything,. He said it’s safe, besides, I’ll be helping them, and they are so distressed with the hacking, that they can’t be bothered of who is helping them or how”

 “Okay, I’ll go get dressed” he said, getting up “and I’ll take you to the precinct” he kissed her softly and went to pick up his clothes

45 minutes later, they were being received by Detective lance in the precinct

“Thank you for doing this”

“Thank me when I do it, Captain, I didn’t do anything yet” she said to the older man before she turned around to look at Oliver “Honey, you should go, I’ll probably be here a while”

“Are you sure?” he asked her, he didn’t like the idea of leaving her alone, he had a bad feeling. He knew it was probably nothing, but he couldn’t get over it.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay, and I’ll call you when I’m done okay?” he nodded and kissed her

“I love you”

“Love you”

-  -  -  -  -   -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  - 

Two hours later Felicity still hadn’t call, and she wasn’t anwering her phone… he was getting worried, so he called Lance

“Hi captain, I’m Oliver Queen”

“Queen, what can I do for you?”

“Is Felicity still there? I’m trying to call her but she isn’t picking up?” his voice was distressed, somehow, Oliver knew what he was going to answer

“Miss Smoak leave the precinct about 20 minutes ago”He noticed the worry in the other man’s voice, but he couldn’t think about it. Oliver’s heart started racing, where was Felicity? And why didn’t she called him? In that moment, he heard the sound of a call on the other line

“I have to leave you, I have another call and maybe it’s her” _It’s gotta be her, it’s going to be felicity… she has to be okay_ , it was like a mantra

He barely heard lance when he said to call him when he had news of felicity before he hung up and took the other call

“Hello?”

“Oliver queen?” the voice on the other side was a woman’s, but it wasn’t Felicity

“Yes, who is this?”

“Mr Queen I call from the Starling Hospital”


	17. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Felicity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all your comments and kudos, you guys are truly amazing, I said I would post ASAP, and here you have the next, I was going to be a bit worse with that ending but I thought that we have enough angst at the show so... hope you like it! and please, comment!!

# 16\. Cry

He didn’t remember how he arrived to the hospital; it was all a blur since he heard the nurse’s voice

_“I’m calling to tell you that Ms. Smoak is in our ER”_

Everything after that was just noise, his heart was beating so hard he felt like it would jump out of his chest, the 10 minutes that took him to get there were done in autopilot, in his mind there was only one though. _Please be okay, please baby be okay, please be okay._ He needed to see her, he knew from what the nurse said, that felicity was alive, and conscious, but he needed to see her, to kiss her and hear her voice telling him that all was okay, that they were _both_ okay. Felicity and hope were his entire world and he didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to them, it was stuff of his darkest and most terrifying nightmares.

As soon as he was at the hospital he dropped the bike, -he couldn’t care for parking it- and run into the information desk.

There he found a brunette that, in that moment, was at the phone, he tried to talk to her, but she just put a hand in front of her and mouthed him to wait a moment, so he tried to wait, his thumb and forefinger rubbing almost viciously, but he really couldn’t wait anymore, it was Felicity for God’s sake! He needed to see her!

“Excuse me! I need to see my girlfriend!” the brunette looked at him annoyed and told him, yet again, that he would have to wait, his nerves were getting the best of him, but he controlled himself, he knew that it would let him anywhere “please, they told me she is here and she is pregnant!”

He was hysterical, and that… _bitch_ didn’t care… but fortunately, another nurse came to where he was standing

“You are Oliver right? You are here for Felicity”

“Yes, please, I…”

“It’s Okay, I’m Georgia, I’m the one who called you, come with me” he nodded with his head and followed the nurse to the maternity wing of the hospital, that made all his alarms go off

“Maternity? But, Felicity... it’s too soon” what the hell happened?

“She will explain everything.” she laughed, “She made me promise I wouldn’t tell you anything. she wanted to be the one doing it, and my experience told me to always comply with a woman with so much character.” He chuckled, that sounded like Felicity, suddenly, they stopped in front of a door “She’s in there, you can talk to her, I’ll come back later to see how she’s doing” he pushed the door open with one hand and entered the room.

As soon as he could see her face, he ran the few paces separating them. Felicity was lying in bed, still very pregnant, but she had a bandage and a bad bruise on her face and her arm. And he could tell that she had been crying

“Felicity!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her

“Oliver… shh... I’m okay... I’m okay” he kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, nose, and finally kissed her lips. It was soft, chaste, but it let him breathe for the first time since that phone call

“I was so scared baby… so scared”

“Me too, but now that you are here…”

“I Thought…” he couldn’t say anymore… but she understood all the same

“Oliver looked at me” she said, fiercely, and he pulled away from her, her face still between his hands, so he could really looked at her “I’m here” he kissed her again before sitting on the bed

“What happened?” he asked, taking her hand in his

“When I finished in the precinct I decided to take a walk to a shop that’s nearby and they have soo cute maternity dresses... “her voice was trembling a little, but she put through.. “I thought it would be a good idea you know, I need new clothes, because mine are too small, or I’m too big for them or..”

“Felicity” he said, interrupting her babble, he usually didn’t mind but this time, he wanted to hear the rest of the story

“Right, so I was walking down the street and someone from my back grabbed my purse, I had my phone, and my tablet on it, so I hold onto it” she sighed, but Oliver didn’t say a thing, he didn’t even know if he was capable to talk in that moment “It wasn’t like I wanted to fight, I mean I know that  it was  ridiculous, and I know that I should have let go of the purse, but I had my wallet and.. there’s the first sonogram of hope, and I didn’t want to lose it, I just hold onto my purse, it was more instinct than anything” he tightened the hold on her hands as tears escaped her eyes, he brushed them away with his thumb, and she continued “but then… he made a hard tug, and I.. I lost balance and fell on the floor, I hit my head and my arm in the fall, but I.. I didn’t let go of the purse, even as I cried in pain.” he winced “Sorry, I know you don’t want to know that,” She apologized and he shook his head, he wanted to know everything “but then he stopped, Oliver, and I looked at him for the first time, he was just a kid Oliver, he couldn’t be more than 15 or 16… he let go of the purse, and told me that he was sorry, that he didn’t want to hurt me… and then left.” She shrugged “The whole thing didn’t last more than a  minute, and then he was gone, but I couldn’t get up from the floor… and.. it started hurting, I tried to call you, but in the struggle, my phone fell to the floor, and it didn’t worked, and I panicked, because I was hurting and I was afraid that I would’ve hurt my baby…”she started crying again”… luckily a man passed by me and called an ambulance”

“What did the doctor say?”

 “As soon as I arrived they checked her,” she said with a hand on her abdomen “they said the heartbeat is strong and that’s she’s okay. I don’t have a concussion, although they had to put two stitches” she said, pointing to her forehead “and my arm is just bruised”

“Okay, we are going to talk about letting go of a purse if you have to, we will, later, “ he said with a stern voice “I’m just glad you’re okay…” he sighed and kissed her forehead, he looked down at her and knew there was something she wasn’t saying

“Felicity baby… why are you on the maternity wing “ Oliver saw as Felicity bit her lip, he didn’t know why, but he knew it wasn’t a good sign

“Well, you see, I may had had contractions on the ambulance, and they though it would be safer if I stayed here.. Because there’s a possibility that I am on labor”

“What?” Oliver panicked, she was barely seven months pregnant, “But.. but it’s too soon right?”

“they’retrying to stop the contractions, they’re about 6 or 7 minutes apart, so it’s early, “she took a deep breath  “At least that’s what I’m hoping.. because if I..” her voice broke and Oliver knew that she felt guilty, she felt that it was her fault, it really wasn’t, but he knew that telling her that wouldn’t help, so he just hugged her tight,

“hey.. hey,. It’s going to be okay.. Whether she is born today or two months from now, we are going to be okay”

“Dr. Tyler came by,” she took a deep breath “she said, that a lot of babies are born at seven months and are perfectly healthy, and that Hope is strong, she.. she is little but..” she winced and grabbed her belly

“Felicity?” he knew what was happening, at least he think he knew… and he jumped from the bed and went to the door to ask for help, seconds later the nurse that had took him to Felicity’s room came running and look at the monitors

“Felicity” she said, calmly “your contractions are starting to get stronger and , I’m afraid that we haven’t stop the snowball”

“Do you mean that…”

“I’m going to get Dr. Tyler… your baby is coming”

An hour and 23 minutes later, with his hand crushed under Felicity's, Oliver heard the most beautiful sound in the world, the first cry of his daughter.


	18. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is here, but maybe, it was too soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! as you see i'm updating faster than ever! that's now I have a clear idea of where this story is going in some aspects that were uncertain... but here it is, chapter 17, I really hope you like it and if you see any error please, tell me and of course, thank you very much for all your comments and kudos, you don't know how much it helps! love you!

# 17\. Happiness

Hope Ayleen Queen was born at 16:27. She was 4 pounds and 14 ounces of cuteness. She had blonde hair and they hadn’t got to see her eyes yet, but he was betting they were blue, she was beautiful.  

Everything happened so fast that, before Oliver could call anyone on his family or his team, Hope was already born, but, if he was honest, he couldn’t care less, their daughter was finally with them, albeit a few months before they expect, but he had a family, and couldn’t be any happier

After a few moments, barely seconds in Felicity’s arms the nurse took Hope with her, after a quick exam the doctor said she would have to stay in the incubator a few days to help her grow a little more, but she wasn’t in danger, she was just.. very little..

Felicity cried when they took her, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hold her baby in at least 3 or 4 days, and that killed her.

“Oliver... our baby” she said, with tears in her eyes, when he saw them leave with her it hurt, a lot but Oliver knew it was for the best and that, in a few days, they would be going home with her Hope

“Shh... she is fine Felicity, you saw her, she is perfect, and Doctor Tyler said she is healthy, she is just too little”

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry” Oliver looked at her, his brows knitted together

“What for?”

“This is my fault, I should have let go I should...” Oliver knew that this was normal; he knew that after the birth, the mom’s hormones were all over the place, but he didn’t want Felicity blaming herself for this, he took her face in his hands

“Hey, hey look at me, Felicity… this is not your fault, you did nothing wrong baby” he smiled, happiness radiating from his pores “she just...  she wanted to be with us a little early...”

“You’re not mad at me?” she said, brushing her tears with her hand

“of course not! How can I be mad at you, you just gave me the best gift that I could wish for!, our girl is here Felicity, our daughter, I am the happiest man in this planet” he kissed her, softly, and then a nurse entered and ask him to leave because she had to check on Felicity.

Oliver used those moments to call the team

“Hello?”

“Hey Dig”

“Hey man, what’s up”

“I need you to call Thea, and Lyla and Roy.” He knew that wasn’t the first thing he wanted to say, but the words were scrambled in his head, he couldn’t get a sentence together

“Okay..” Dig hesitated “why?”

“I. I’m calling from the hospital....”

“What? What happened?

 “Um... This morning, some kid tried to robbed Felicity, she fall and.. “

“What? is Felicity okay?” he noticed his friend’s voice laced with worry

 “Yeah.. Yeah she’s fine she’s...” Oliver said, his hand going through his hair, he was overwhelmed, and it was difficult to find the words

 “Oliver you are worrying me man”

“No... Um... Sorry. When the ambulance brought her here, she started having contractions…”

“But,”

“Our little girl is here Dig,” he said, with tears in his eyes.

By the time, Felicity was transferred into a room, all their family was there. He was waiting for them in the hall. Oliver had also asked Diggle to go by the loft first and pick up some of Felicity’s stuff, fortunately, the “hospital bag” had been ready since a few days ago, when Felicity had decided it was better to be prepared than to have someone else running through your underwear drawer, she had been right.

Thea, Diggle and Lyla approached him, and Thea hugged him 

“I can’t believe I’m an aunt”

“Yeah, me neither” he chuckled

“Congratulations Oliver, welcome to the world of parenting” Lyla hugged him too, but his face turned serious

“Thanks. Hey.... Listen...” he said, lowering his voice, he needed to talk to them “Hope.. she is fine, but they put her in the incubator, “ Thea and Lyla gasped “Be careful with Felicity okay, she is not coping too well” the two women nodded with their heads, and went into the room directly to hug Felicity, while Roy, that had just arrived,  carried a teddy bear that was almost bigger than he was. Oliver chucked at the image, but even if he thought that that thing couldn’t possibly enter in the loft, the squeal Felicity left out as soon as she saw it, convinced him, the bear was staying.

Suddenly, there was only him and Diggle on the hallway

“Congratulations man”

“Thanks Diggle”

“How are you?”

“Honestly? I’m overwhelmed” he answered, “I’ve never felt like that, as soon as I saw her.... it was like my heart exploded”

“Yeah, it’s an amazing feeling” Diggle nodded

“I just want to hold her,” he said, tearing up “but I can’t, and it kills me...” He found himself surrounded by his friends arms, and then he broke... the day had been way too much, the fear of losing Felicity, the stress of the labor and the pain of seeing his daughter go into the incubator...

“It’s Okay Oliver, your little girl is going to be fine” After a few minutes Oliver recomposed and Diggle pat his back “let’s go see the mom okay?” Oliver nodded and, before he could enter the room he said

“Thanks” Diggle didn’t say a thing; he just nodded again and pushed the door open. When they entered in the room, Oliver went to sit by Felicity’s side on the bed, taking her hand in his. She had already changed into one of her own nightgowns

“Hey guys” Thea asked, “you didn’t tell us the name of the baby? What’s my niece’s name?”

“Hope Ayleen” Felicity said looking at him

“It’s beautiful!” Thea said, enthusiastically, “I love it”

“Why Ayleen?” it was Roy asking,

“It means Happiness,” Oliver said, surprising Felicity that looked at him with wide eyes “I looked it up” he kissed her softly

 “So, her name means the same as yours” Thea said to Felicity, that just nodded

“I think it’s fitting,” Oliver said in a soft voice, the voice that he only used for her. Of course it was fitting, they were his happiness.

“I love you.” She whispered, he was going to kiss her again, but the moment was interrupted by a nurse opening the door

“Hello?” Oliver said to her, for a moment, afraid they were going to tell them bad news

“Hi,” as soon as he saw her Oliver recognized Georgia

“Georgia, is something wrong?” Felicity asked, tightening the hold in his hand

“No, nothing is wrong, I just though you would want to go up and see you baby” Oliver saw as Felicity’s face lightened up like a Christmas tree, and he smiled, she was so beautiful

“I can see her?” Felicity asked, as if she didn’t believe it

“Sure, you’ll have to go in the wheelchair, and she’s in the incubator, so I’m afraid you can’t pick her up, but, I figured,

“Yes! Yes! please!” Felicity almost jumped from the bed.

Oliver helped Felicity sitting in the wheelchair, and all of them followed Georgia to the premature area of the hospital, but as soon as they arrived the nurse turned around

“I’m sorry, but only the parents are allowed” Oliver saw how Thea’s face fell, but then, she seemed to understand the situation, and nodded, taking a step back with a little smile

“Tell her that her aunt loves her okay?” she said, to which Oliver just nodded before he pushed the wheelchair into the room.

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

As they entered the room where Georgia had led them, Felicity was nervous. Yes she had seen her daughter, and she had hold her a minute, thing that Oliver couldn’t say, but still, she was nervous, because she knew that now her baby, her precious little baby girl, was connected to cables and machines, and she didn’t know how she would react. No matter what Oliver said, she felt guilty, if she had let go of her purse, maybe she wouldn’t had fall, and Hope would still be inside of her, and the thought that something happened to her because of her own fault, it was eating at her. She needed to see her again to know that her baby was okay, that in the time that she hadn’t been with her, nothing had happened to her little miracle.

There were seven or eight incubators in the room, each of them surrounded by cables and machines, as she had expected but when she saw her, everything else faded. Hope was right there, and yes, she had a cable that Felicity supposed was for keeping her hydrated and fed, but otherwise, she looked perfect

“Oliver looked, she has her eyes open” Oliver had his hand on her shoulder, and, when she looked up at him, she could see him crying. Hope’s eyes were blue, the same blue as her father’s.

“She is as beautiful as you.” He said, kissing her hair. Oliver turned to the nurse

“Can I... Can I touch her?” Georgia nodded and handed him some gel to clean his hands, and then she gave it to Felicity too, but she waited, she had hold their daughter, now,. It was Oliver’s turn

Oliver crouched beside her and put his hand thought the open hole in the incubator, she saw as his big hand engulfed little Hope’s hand, and he sighed

“Hi...” his voice was breathy, as if he was trying to push past the tears and the excitement “I’m daddy... You have to hang in there okay princess? Because you don’t know how much we want to hold you in our arms, but for that you have to be just a little bigger... you just came too early, and you have to grow ok? ” by that point Felicity was crying, seeing Oliver like this, was too much for her “Felicity, look” her eyes went from her fiancé to her daughter, that had took her dad’s finger and was holding onto it with all her hand “she’s strong... you are strong” she said, again to the baby

They stayed with Hope fifteen minutes until the nurse told them to return to Felicity’s room, but they wouldn’t left before she assured them that they could see her again in two hours

When the left the room they were all waiting

“How is she?” Diggle was the first to ask

“She’s... she’s beautiful” Oliver took out his phone and showed them the pictures he had taken to her

“Oh man...” they all looked at the phone, and congratulate them again, but Oliver notices that Felicity wasn’t saying anything; she just looked at the door they just went through

“We should go to your room, you have to rest baby” Oliver crouched in front of Felicity

“How can I leave her alone... she so little” Oliver took her hands

“Hey... she’s not alone, she has an army of nurses that already adore her, because she is the most beautiful baby they’ve ever seen, and we will be back in two hours, but now, you have to rest, ok?” she gave him a little smile and nodded

“She’s really the most beautiful girl right?”

“She has to be, she takes after her mom” he kissed her again, and got up to lead the chair into the room, only to be stopped by Thea, that wanted to talk to Felicity about the baby, so he handed his sister the chair and took a step back, which left him with Roy and Diggle.

“Guys.... I need a favor”


	19. wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will be for them to not be able to hold their daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! first of all I want to thank you all, for ALL your comments, it's amazing! really you can't imagine the strenght that it gives me to see them. second of all I know you want to know what Oliver asked to Roy and Dig, but you won't find it in this chapter, I decided it was more important to try to understand what they are going through ( I hope I did it well) Thanks again and I hope you like it!!!

# 18\. Wait

Felicity was discharged three days after Hope was born, in that time Oliver never left her side, he attended every need she had, and at night, he slept on the couch in her room. Fortunately, for their friends, the nurse went soft and left them in the room, in turns of two, to see the baby. Thea was the one who thanked it the most, she had a very hard time knowing that she couldn’t see her niece other than in photographs, and, the first time she saw her, Thea cried, hugging her brother.

The second day here, after their family had gone home, -and after Oliver had convinced Felicity that the bear would be better at the loft that at the hospital room and she agreed that Roy’d took it there-,  they received the visit of Captain Lance that arrived with flowers and a little plush animal

“Congratulations” said the older man to the couple, he kissed Felicity on the cheek, giving her the presents for her and the baby, and in a movement that neither of them expected he hugged Oliver. “You know, I think it’s justice that you have a daughter now.” he said with a big smile that Oliver reciprocated, because Lance wasn’t saying it in a bad tone, he was just joking with him.

“Well, I already talked to Felicity, and Hope won’t date till she’s thirty” he said, and Quentin laughed

“Oh boy, you don’t know what you are talking about” both men laughed as Felicity watched them; it was nice to see them like that instead of arguing. Then, Lance went to sit on a chair beside Felicity’s bed

“How are you sweetheart?” he said in a soft tone “you scared us a little yesterday”

“Yeah... I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he sat up straighter “Listen, queen’s bodyguard told me what happened, do you want to...” but she didn’t let him finish

“No, it’s fine.. Besides, he didn’t even took anything, he... let go of the purse”

“It could count as aggression”

“I don’t want to make a big deal out of this” she shook her head.

“Are you sure?” she nodded this time, and Lance got up from his chair, “well then, I’ll leave you to rest, “ then he said to Oliver “take good care of your girls”

“Will do sir” and with that, Captain Lance left them alone again. Truth was that Felicity had thought a lot about what happened to her, and she knew that something didn’t fit, why would he said that he was sorry, why would he leave? It didn’t make sense,... and she was just waiting, she wouldn’t do a thing as long as Hope was in the hospital because, priorities! But, as soon as she was released, Felicity would start to look that up...

She was so immerse in her own head that she didn’t hear Oliver when he talked to her

“Baby, are you okay?” she shook her head to try to reorganize her thoughts and smile at him

“Yes, I’m fine” she sighed, “I’m just tired” Oliver sat on the bed, his arm over her shoulders so she could fit herself into his body

“You should sleep”

“Yeah, but I can’t, the next turn to see Hope will be in less than twenty minutes” she said inhaling his scent Oliver kissed her temple

“Why did you tell Lance to not look into what happened to you?”

“Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad, I’m just... curious...”

“He was just a kid Oliver...” she contemplated if she should tell him her thoughts or not, and in the end, decided that he was her family, and he should know “to be honest, I want to check on it myself... when Hope gets discharge and we all get to go home... I don’t know Oliver but something is bugging me”

“Yeah... me too” he admitted

“Really?”

“Yes, a thief that apologizes without taking what he wanted to take? That’s not normal...” he said, his shoulders going up for a moment

“I didn’t know if I should tell you or not, you ...” she didn’t finish, but he understood nonetheless

“Felicity, the fact that I’m not working as the arrow, doesn’t mean that I won’t worry about what happens in this city, especially if it involves you or anyone on our team”

“I know I know, I just.... I didn’t want to pressure you”

“Well you don’t have to...” he smiled at her “You are right, something doesn’t add up on this, and we will find out what... but now, you have to rest and Hope has to get out of that thing.

Hope stayed in the incubator 5 more days in which her parents never were too far from her, even when Felicity was released from the hospital the two of them were practically living there. Those five days were hard on Oliver, but for Felicity was pure hell, her breasts hurt because, even though she was pumping her milk, it wasn’t enough, and she had to change her shirt a lot, because it would stained, and that only reminded her that her baby wasn’t with her. The first night she cried until she fell asleep on Oliver’s arms, leaving him felling so helpless that it hurt.

Finally, the doctor told them that Hope was ready to leave the incubator, she was 6 pounds 9 ounces, so she was big enough.

They were in the “incubators room” as Felicity called it, and suddenly she felt overwhelmed, it was the first time she would held her child for more than 5 seconds since she was born, and she was so little...

It was weird, the last five days had been so strange, she knew they had a daughter, and that she was a mom, but as she was deprived to act like a mother, because she couldn’t even pick her up or fed her, it was as if everything had been a weird dream. Don’t misread her, she was her baby, and she loved her more than she ever thought it was possible for someone to love that much, she would die in a second for her, ¡, but she knew that, in the moment she had her in her arms, everything would change

“hey” Oliver was right next to her, and she looked at him, knowing that he would see in her eyes everything that she was feeling, and the thing was that she could see in his eyes the same emotion and knew they were thinking the same “It’s okay” he encouraged her

Taking a deep breath she smiled and nodded to the nurse, who handed her the little bundle of light that was Hope.

As soon as she had her wrapped in her arms tears came to Felicity’s eyes. Hope was looking at her with big, beautiful blue eyes and suddenly, nothing else matters... because they had their  daughter with them

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

For Oliver, watching Felicity with Hope in her arms, was the most beautiful sight he could dream, it was everything, and even though he couldn’t wait to hold his daughter, he didn’t ask, because he knew that this moment was important to Felicity. she needed to feel Hope’s little body in her arms, to stop the guilt that she had been feeling since her incident, to realize that she was okay and he understood that.

Oliver was no strange to guilt, in fact, they were very good friends, the thing that if he had stayed with Felicity on the precinct  nothing would’ve happened, was something that didn’t let him sleep, but he couldn’t tell Felicity, she already had her own guilt, he couldn’t and wouldn’t add his. But now Hope was with them, and they were taking her home.

  
And as it was for Felicity, all the world dissapeared as he got to hold her for the very first time, his chest exploded, his heartbeat went crazy. He was a dad.


	20. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is finally home, and they are starting to realize what that means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry, I know that it's been too long since my last update, I really am sorry, but this year so far is being like my personal hell, As some of you may know In march I almost broke my ankle, well, I'm going to rehab for it ( is it rehab the right word?) well, two weeks ago I had a car accident and my ankle took the worst of it, so I've been resting it, again... so I couldn't get to my computer. I'm sorry. This chapter is also a little shorter, but I wanted to update, the next chapter will be sooner and larger, I promise.  
> As always, thank you for all the comments and kudos, you guys are the best   
> I hope you like it and comment!!

# 19\. learning

The first days at the loft after Hope was released were a little havoc. They were full of visits and the most important; they had to get used to have their little girl with them.

“you know” Felicity said one night” I think she has your schedule,”

“Felicity, I slept twelve hours a day up until the Gambit, I don’t think...” Oliver answered patiently from his side of the bed, it was four on the morning and Hope had woken up, again.

“Well, I can’t blame my daughter for crying, or for waking me up five times every night, even though she can’t be hungry because she literally just ate“ she picked up Hope, and the baby’s cries started fading, almost immediately being at her mother’s arms “Because that would make me a bad mother, so yeah, I’m blaming you. Because she is just two weeks old Oliver and I can’t....” Oliver noticed there were tears on Felicity’s eyes. He sighed, she was exhausted, they both were, but there were things, like feeding Hope that he couldn’t do, because now that she had her, she was refusing to pump her milk. They said that the mother should sleep as the baby did, but Hope turned out, wasn’t much of a sleeper, so they had barely slept 5 hours in the past two days, he didn’t mind because he didn’t sleep all that much, but for Felicity it was a lot harder.

Oliver went to her side and hugged her, careful of the baby in her arms

“Hey, hey Felicity... no” he kissed her temple and guided her towards their bed, Hope already half-asleep. They sat down on the bed, and Felicity started caressing their daughter head....”baby look at me” she looked up at him with teary eyes. Oliver knew that she still had a lot of hormones running through her body, but seeing her like this, it was killing him. He felt so useless. “You are an amazing mother,” He said, sincerely, and he felt her relax a little. “I know that the past week has been a little difficult, but our baby is healthy, she is beautiful, and she is happy” he kissed Felicity’s hair “here, let me take her” Oliver’s hand went to take hold of Hope “I’ll get her to sleep okay?” Felicity nodded and gave him the baby, right before she laid down on the bed, her eyes growing heavy by the second

“Oliver” he was just by the door when he heard her voice

“Yeah?”

“You know I don’t blame you right?”

“I know” he whispered

“I love you, so much” Oliver smiled at her and took back the few steps that were between him and the bed, sitting by her side and kissing her forehead, knowing that she was already asleep

“I love you too Felicity” He got up and went out the room to the nursery, where he sat on the rocking chair, with Hope safely tucked against his chest. Hope was already asleep, but he started moving, and caressing her back as he talked

“You know Hope, you have the most amazing mom on the world. Right now she may not seem like it, because she is too tired, but she is caring, and smart, and so strong...  but you’ll have to cut us some slack princess, because I know that you just came into this world, but we are new at this too, so we’ll learn on the way. We will learn together okay? But, if one day we don’t change your diaper soon enough, or when we don’t get the temperature of your bath right, even when we get frustrated, I just need you to know that your mommy and I love you with every fiber of our bodies, and that we would give everything we have just so you are happy. You just have to be patient with us ok?”

Felicity woke up at seven thirty the next morning, feeling more rested and more herself that she had all week. But her body knew that she had to fed her daughter, so she got up from the bed, and went into the nursery, knowing that Hope would be calling for her any minute, that baby was like a clock when it came to food. She couldn’t help a smile when she walked in the nursery and found one of the most beautiful sight she could ever see; Oliver sitting -sleeping- in the rocking chair, his arms wounded securely around a sleeping baby on his chest.

-  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -  -

After that night Felicity admitted that Oliver was right. Even though she loved breast-feeding Hope, and the sensations that formed in her chest every time she did it, it would be easier if she pumped her milk, that way, at night, they could both take turns feeding her and they could sleep a little better. When she was pregnant, before Oliver came back, she passed a lot of time imagining how their life would be when their daughter arrived. She had imagined that they would fight over who changed the diapers, or who get to stay in bed when she started crying, but was completely and positively surprised with her fiancé. Oliver was incredible with Hope. Not only he didn’t mind at anything that he had to do, he was actually quite good at it. Pretty soon she could see the connection that he and Hoped shared and, -when she got past the jealousy that it ignited, even though she didn’t know of who she was jealous, of Oliver or of Hope...- seeing them together, was so beautiful and it made her so happy...

Finally things settled and they got to a routine that allowed them to start doing a normal life, they slept better, and some days, they even got time to themselves, just enjoying be with each other.

Felicity was working on her tablet, sitting on the couch when Oliver appeared in front of her, with a tray of food and two sodas –oh how she missed wine.

“Hope is, finally sleep on her crib” he said with a smile, placing the tray in front of her “now I think is time I fed you”

“You are a wonderful man” she said, leaning in for a kiss that he granted her without hesitation

“Just taking care of my girls” Felicity sighed into the kiss.

Oliver sat beside her, his arm around her shoulder and she found her place on his chest, her head in the crook of his neck

“I mean it Oliver, you have been the most wonderful man and father that I could wish for. I need you to know that”

“Well” he said with a big smile “I took the lead from you, you know?”

She was about to answer him when his phone started ringing, Oliver look at the screen and got up from the couch to take the call in the kitchen. A few minutes passed, Felicity had almost finished her dinner when Oliver came back to the couch with a broody face

“Oliver?” she asked him, she had come to know his faces really well, and this one, isn’t the happy one that he had when they were cuddling in the sofa, just minutes earlier… what had happened in that call? When he didn’t answer she started worried “Oliver what’s wrong? Who called you?”

“It was Roy” he said, as he sat down again beside her

“Is Thea okay? And Dig?”

“Yeah, they‘re all okay”

“Then what is it? You’re starting to scare me” he took her hands and looked at her

“Felicity…. I have to tell you something, and I don’t know if you’re going to like it”


	21. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Finally tells felicity something that he's been hiding for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry, I know I said I would update like two days ago but i just couldn't. As always a bug, huge thank you for all of you that left comments or kudos, they mean the world to me. so, here it is, the next chapter, I hope you like it!

# 20\.  Back

 

“Come again?” Felicity said, sitting on the couch with her arms in front of her, as if they would help her understand. Oliver sighed.

“After Hope was born I asked the guys to investigate into what had happened to you” he said, “I told you, something was not right, so I thought that they could look into it.. two days later, they got to a security camera on that area that picked up a kid that matched your description about the time that all happened”

“Okay” she said, calmly

“After that, it was easy to find him, he’s just a kid, he’s 17 years old, and lives in one of the worst parts of the glades” he explained “so Roy took to try and locate him, see if he could get something out of him.” Felicity just nodded, inviting him to continue. “He did yesterday, but the kid at first try to run from him, -Dig things he thought that Roy was a cop or something like that-, so the second time, Roy went with Thea, trying to seems less menacing, and it worked. Even though the kid was still scared, and he tried to run, Roy caught him and they asked him what was going on”

“So, I’m going to interrupt you right there, because the second time, does even less sense than the first” felicity said, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers “Roy, and then Roy and Thea, stalked and probably scared to death a seventeen year old just because he tried to steal my purse? And you have been hiding this from me for almost two weeks??” Oliver flinched, even if she didn’t raise her voice’s volume,-probably afraid that Hope would wake up- he could hear it in her tone, there it was, her Loud Voice, she was mad. Oliver knew it was coming, he knew that Felicity did not like when he lied, even less when it was to her.

“I didn’t think it would be anything, really… we were just...” but Felicity interrupted him again

“We’ll talk about it later, I assure you, but for now, I think I prefer if you just tell me what Roy found out”

“Okay, do you remember that you told that there had been little thefts in the glades, that it wasn’t anything big”

“Yes” she said, confused

“Well, it seems that there’s a mob recruiting teenagers and teaching them to steal, wallets, purses and the such”

“What?”

Yeah, the kid.. Mark I think Roy told me, he said that this... mob, they take all the benefits that the kids make, and if they aren’t... satisfied, they are in for a good beating.” Oliver sat next to her, when Diggle had told him what they had found, Oliver knew it was bigger than any of them had thought, he didn’t tell Felicity because she was stressed enough with their daughter. He didn’t want to add any worries to her, but after Roy’s call, he knew that they needed her in this. 

“So.. Why would want the kids to get in there?”

“That’s what Roy told me just know.” He passed his hand through his hair “They threaten their families, so, if they don’t do as they’re asked, it’s not only them who can get beaten, but also their moms or little sisters.” Felicity gasped “Mark told Roy today that they suspect that he’s talking to someone so, they’ve threatened to kill his dad”

“Oh God Oliver, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she wasn’t angry, at least for the moment

“Because I knew how stressed out you are taking care of Hope Felicity, and I didn’t want to add any worries until I knew exactly what was happening”

“Is that really it?” she asked him, sounding insecure “this has nothing to do with my abilities now that I am a mom right?”

“No baby, of course not!” he took her face between his hands “You are the best on what you do, and I know that you wouldn’t want to quit just because we have a daughter, so I would never ask you, I swear Felicity, I just wanted to have all the facts”

“Okay” she half smiled at him “I really don’t like that you hid this from me Oliver, I could have help you guys”

“I Know, and I’m sorry, I just thought...”

“I know what you thought Oliver, but, next time, just... Tell me, let me make the decision myself ok?” he caressed her face with one hand as he lifted the other in front of him, as if he was in a trial

“Promise” he said with a smirk, before taking advantage of the hand that he still had on her face and guided her into a kiss. When they pulled apart, he spoke again “what do you think I f tomorrow morning we go to the foundry? We can call Roy and Dig, so they can fill us in everything they know about this”

“I was thinking the same thing “she replied “I would go now but hope is asleep, and there’s no way in hell I’m going to risk waking her to go there now, so tomorrow morning it is” she yawned at the end of her sentence and Oliver smiled, Hope wasn’t the only one needing her sleep

“Why don’t you go to bed baby? I’ll call Dig to tell him the plan”

“Will you join me soon?”

“As soon as I can I will be there” she yawned again

“Okay, I’ll wait for you” she kissed him softly and got up to get to their bedroom.

When Oliver finally went to their bedroom, he stood there leaning against the doorframe. In the five minutes that took Oliver to talk to Dig about what had happened and asking him to tell Roy to be on the foundry, Felicity had fallen sleep. He smiled, and taking off his pants, he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her temple and in less than five minutes, he was asleep.

The next morning, Oliver, Felicity and Hope crossed the door to the foundry where Thea, Roy and Dig were already waiting. As soon as the younger woman saw them, she went to take Hope off her mother’s arms

“You think is a good Idea bringing her here?” Roy asked as Thea cooed her niece

“She is just a baby Roy, she doesn’t understand yet, so yes, is safe having her here”

“We put a crib on the back” Dig Informed, I thought it would be a good idea to have one, in case of emergency

“Thanks man” Oliver said, looking at his sister that hadn’t stop talking to the baby in her arms, as if sensing his stare, Thea looked up

“You guys go on, I got this and I already know the story” Felicity smiled and shook her head,

“Okay” she said, sitting in front of her computers “I need to know everything we have on this” It was Dig who filled her in

“The kid that assault you is Mark Tyler, “ he started speaking as Felicity’s fingers flew across her keyboards “he is a 17 year old that lives in the glades, Roy found him several days ago and went to talk to him. The kid was scared, but after some good cop bad cop with Roy and Thea, he started talking. He told them that there’s a new mob on the glades, they call themselves “The bosses” and yes, I know how original that sounds,” he said looking at Felicity rolling her eyes. The bosses, really? “Well, Mark said that they are controlling most of the glades now, they recruit teenagers, and say that they have to work for them, stealing all that they can. The ‘benefit’ of the kids goes almost entirely to the bosses, and if any kid refuses, they start threatening their families. The day of your incident was one of his first days under this mob, that’s why he was so nervous, that night he didn’t score anything, so they beat him pretty badly”

“You should have seen him, both eyes were black, his lip was split and for how he moved, I think he had at least one broken rib.” Roy intervened and Thea interrupted

 “The thing is, these guys aren’t joking, I managed to talk with Mark again and he not only told me that one of the bosses had killed one of his friend’s brother, he also said that they were threatening his family too, because they suspect he is talking to someone, we have to do something” he concluded

“Did he tell you a name? Something that could lead to this bosses?” she ask to Thea that know had a sleeping baby in her arms

“He just said that the boss’s boss name was Ajax, but he heard one of his men calling him Frank”

Felicity had entered her world of ones and zeroes, and in less than five minutes after that information, in her screens appeared a man, he was in his mid-thirties, and certainly, his eyes did not show anything good.

“Meet Francis Pone aka Ajax, he has a rap sheet longer than my arm, and apparently, has the imagination of a five year old. He was released from prison just a few months ago, then he moved to the glades to reunite with his old gang.” Oliver was behind her, and he put his hands on her shoulders before leaning down to whisper in her ear

“You are amazing baby” after that, he kissed her temple

“Roy is right Oliver, we have to do something”

“Yeah, I know that. We have to help those boys and their families” Felicity looked at Oliver, she knew what he was thinking without having to ask, she knew him that well

“Does that mean..” she let the sentence unfinished, but Oliver said it for her

“I guess The Arrow is going back to work”


	22. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the team went to confront the new mob in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, when I started writing this chapter I didn't know it would be the last, but as it is I like how things end here. There will be one maybe two epilogues but, that is it. Thank you very much for all your comments and kudos and all, you are all amazing, I won't get tired of saying it. I hope you like this chapter and please, comment!
> 
> EDITED!!! I wasn't very happy with this chapter so I edited it a little, adding some details that i think helps a little to understand what happened in that house.

 

3 Days Later

It was the first time in more than 6 months that he put on his leather suit, and it felt strange to wear it again, not in a bad way exactly, it was just weird. That suit had been his life for three years and then, everything changed, his priorities changed and even though he still knew the city needed saving. He had been concentrated on protect his little family, but that wasn’t good enough anymore. Now he needed to protect other families that, even though it cost him to accept it, needed him more than his own, Felicity and Hope were ok, they were safe, but there was too many other mothers, sisters, brothers and children that wasn’t, and he needed to help them. He was still a little afraid, because it was a lot of time, and he didn’t know how his mind or his body would react to being The Arrow again, but despite all that, he knew that it had been the right decision to stop. Even if it had been only temporary, the time that he had been away from his hood had help him a lot. He had had to become himself again after all that happened with the league. He needed to found Oliver after Al Sahim, after all the fights, the scars and the death that had surrounded him for five months, and he only could do that by being with Felicity just as Oliver Queen. She probably hadn’t realized that she had saved him more than she was aware, but Oliver didn’t mind, he had all his life to tell her.

“I see that it still fits” Felicity said from behind him, and when he turned to look at her, he saw her smiling and with mischievous eyes. Oliver smiled.

“Do you like what you see Ms. Smoak?” he asked with a grin as he pulled her against him

“I do like it” she kissed him “very much” another kiss. But Oliver became more serious in an instant, and Felicity, of course noticed, even if he had tried to hide it “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.. I’m just thinking”

“About what?” she asked, her arms still wrapped around his waist

“It’s been months since I’ve put on this suit Felicity, I just wonder if I’ll be able to come back to being the Arrow and still be able to be the husband and father that you and Hope deserve”

“Oliver, when I fell in love with you, you were, besides the most beautiful, caring and incredible man I’ve ever met, a man in a green hood. You are my hero, in more ways than you can imagine, I know you can do this, because you are so strong Oliver and you have to know how proud Hope and I are to have you with us”

“How can you do it? You always know what to say to make me feel better”

“That’s because I know you and I love you” Oliver looked at her with awe, there was no way in hell or heaven that he even got to deserve that woman. He kissed her again this time the kiss was deeper and they both pull apart breathless when they heard Diggle clear his throat

“it’s time man” Oliver saw that the older man was already on his Spartan suit, it covered his face with a mask no much different of a gladiator’s and his chest was covered in Kevlar “are you ready?” he asked Oliver who looked again to Felicity and pecked her lips briefly

“I love you” he whispered to her, and then turned to John “As ready as I’ll ever be”

Felicity pulled up his hood and smiled at him as she went to her computers, which now had a crib beside them where little Hope slept peacefully. Oliver walked behind her and approached the white crib, leaning down to kiss his little girl

“I love you princess” without any more words he followed Dig and Roy to the stairs, they had a mob to stop.

Oliver and the boys had found the house of the bosses rather easily, once they were there, they met with Mark that, thanks to Thea’s work talking to him, had agreed to help them get in the house and free all the people that was being held hostage  by the mobsters so they could threatens their relatives. Mark lead them to the back part of the house, where they found a little shed. Oliver picked the lock, trying not to draw attention to them just yet.

When Oliver opened the door he found 7 children and 4 women that were handcuffed to the floor. He knew that they will be calmer if they saw a familiar face instead of his hood, so he motioned for Mark to enter the shed, and talk to them, asked them to not scream or make any noise. Once mark made him a sign Oliver entered and helped them out of the handcuffs and Mark and Roy lead them to the street where they would be safe.

Roy left Mark with them and went back into the house, where Oliver and Diggle were waiting for him.

One hour later, Felicity was trying to hear something on the comms that led her to know what the hell was happening out there. The boys had entered the house quietly, searching for the rooms were they knew there were all the kids that the Bosses were ‘employing’ and ushered them to leave, they went to confront the mobsters. But then it was havoc, the mobsters had attack with guns and fists and they were far better organized that the team had expected. She could only hear the noises of a battle on her ears, and she was going crazy. She knew that Oliver was still in shape because he hadn’t really stopped training, but it was his first time in the hood since he joined the league, and, even if she didn’t tell him, she was worried of how he would react in a stress situation like that, maybe he should’ve started with something simple like a patrol, and not breaking into a mob house. Then again that was Oliver, not precisely known by doing things in halves.

At that moment, Hope woke up and started crying, so she went to the crib to pick up her daughter, which provided her with a distraction of everything that was going on on her head and her ears. Hope was clearly hungry, so, knowing that she was alone in the lair, she started feeding her, and letting the peace that always brought feeling that weird and extraordinaire sensation, wash through her.

Hope was still attached to her when she heard a shot and a cry of pain that came through the comms, she easily recognized the voice as Roy’s, so she tense immediately

“What happened?” She asked, trying not to shout and startle Hope, she had to remain calm if she didn’t want to scare her, she wouldn’t want to startle the boys with her little girls cries on the comms, and she couldn’t mute hers if she wanted to talk to them. But no one answered her question, instead, the comms went dead “no no no no”, with one hand she held the baby in her arms and the other hand went straight to her keyboards, trying to get a signal from them, but it was in vain. She put up the trackers on screen, and the three of them were still on the house, and even though one of them was barely moving from his spot, they seemed to be mostly okay.. she just had to wait, it was the hardest part of her job, but she had to. She had to calm herself, so she tried to concentrate on her kid.

A few minutes later, when she was putting Hope on her crib again, she heard something on the speakers connected to the comms

“Hello?” even she could hear the anxiety on her voice, but she couldn’t help it

“Felicity” Oliver’s voice sounded on the other side of the line, and she breathed a little better knowing that he was fine.

“Oliver what happened? I heard a scream and then I don’t know what happened but everything went mute, are you guys alright? What about the bosses Did you stop them??” she said, barely breathing between words

“Felicity, breathe,” She did as he said, and when he was agreed she was calmed enough, he continued talking “Yeah we stopped them; they are all tied up for the police inside the house. I already called lance to tip him off so the police will be here any minute we’re going back to the lair, please prepare the medical stuff”

“What happened out there? Scratch that, Are you hurt?” he didn’t sound in pain “What about John and Roy?”

“John and I are fine, a little bruised, but nothing important; Roy has been shot because he is an idiot!” His voice became angrier at the last words and she was sure that he was saying that more for Roy than for he, which was confirmed when she heard Roy complain in the background, but Oliver interrupted him. “It was a through and through on his shoulder, so he will need stitches, but the idiot will survive.” Felicity chuckled, half in amusement and half in relief.”

“Okay, I’ll have it all prepared” she said

“Can you monitor the police to know that everything goes alright?, and please call Thea, she won’t forgive us if we don’t tell  her”

“Okay” Felicity turned her attention to her computers for the second that took her putting up the police scanner on o9ne of her screens, Oliver was right they were on their way “They’ll be there in about three minutes”

“Okay, we’ll be there in five.” he turned it off and Felicity slumped over her chair for a minute before she texted Thea to come to the lair and got up and started pulling out all that she knew they would need to patch up Roy.

When she heard the distinctive noise of the door’s code and the steps down the stairs, she started running to the stairs, where Oliver received her with open arms

“Hey” he said, with a smile, and trying to pull apart a little, but she didn’t bulge, she needed a few more seconds in his arms, so she wounded hers tighter around his back. Oliver buried his face on the crook of her neck and kissed her where her neck meet her shoulder “it’s okay baby, I’m okay”

They finally pulled apart when they heard John talking behind them; he was standing there, helping Roy to walk

“A little help?” he asked, and after a look to her, he let go and went to help him to move Roy to the table.

“Are you going to tell me what happened and why is this guy an idiot?” she asked as she started taking Roy’s hood out of the way and  getting a pair of scissors to cut his t-shirt

“When we arrived to the house they were doing more than using and threatened kids, they had a drug lab. We found more men that we thought, and the fight was bigger than we had anticipated.” He sighed “We had most of them unconscious or tied up, there was only two men left, one of them was Francis, the leader.” Felicity nodded with her head and Oliver continued as Diggle took upon cleaning and stitching Roy’s injury “He knew he wasn’t going to win this, and he was desperate, so he took an automatic gun from one of his down men, and started to shot at us.” Felicity gasped, but she knew better than to interrupt. “At one moment, he pointed his gun at me, saying that his business had been okay until I came back and when he fired this idiot! Jumped in front of me.” Oliver said, and Roy answered with a grunt. “After that I shot an arrow to his shoulder and Diggle reduced the other one.”

“I was trying to save you,” said the young man “you have a family now man, you have Felicity and a little daughter that need you” Felicity looked tenderly to Roy, he was trying to save her family, she just didn’t understood why were they calling him an idiot, it sounded very heroic to her, but Dig answered her unspoken question

“You should’ve know by now that, that shot wasn’t going to hit him” Dig said, patiently, stitching the wound “Francis wasn’t even aiming, and Oliver had time enough to move, the only reason he got you was because you jumped in front of his gun. Besides, Oliver is wearing Kevlar and you are not, so really, he’s right, and you are and idiot” Roy didn’t say anything more, because in that moment, hurricane Thea came down the stairs

“Oh My God! Roy what happened to you! Are you okay?” she ran to him

“He will be fine Thea, it was a clean wound,” Diggle said to her “he just needs to rest a little tonight okay?” Thea nodded her head but she wasn’t looking at Dig, she just had eyes for Roy

“Speedy, why don’t you bring the car to the back door, he will be groggy for a while”

 “You and I are going to have a serious talk about getting shot mister,” she said to the man in front of her. Roy winced; he knew what he was in for. Then she walked up the stairs leaving them alone again. And Oliver talked to him again

“I think it’s better if we keep to ourselves what happened out there, I don’t want my sister to kill me okay?” Roy nodded and Oliver turned to change out of the leather suit.

It was in that moment when Felicity used her time alone with the young man -Diggle had gone to the back to call Lyla - and hugged him, tightly.

“Thank you” she whispered in his ear, to which Roy just wounded his good arm around her.

Oliver got out of the bathroom in the moment that she released Roy and Thea opened the back door to take him home

“Call us if you need anything ok?” Felicity said to the young couple as Diggle helped Roy get into the car.

She turned around to see Oliver leaning down Hope’s crib, watching her sleep, she walked towards him and wrapped her arm around his waist from behind

“How are you?” she asked kissing his back

“I’m fine” he said, his hands on top of hers “You know, something change in me tonight” Oliver took his hands and pull of her, leaving her in front of him, their position reversed “When I went out there I was terrified, I was so scared Felicity, but then I realized that Malcolm was right”

“About what?”

“He told me once that I couldn’t win because I didn’t know what was I fighting for, but know, know I know, and I was wrong, having you and Hope, doesn’t make me weaker, it makes me stronger, because I have so much more to fight for”

“I love you Oliver”

“And I love you baby, so so much” he kissed her lightly

“let’s go home” Oliver picked up Hope and went after her with a smile in his face.

 

**The End**

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys i really hope you liked how it ended, as I said, there will be probably two epilogues, so keep on the loop, Love you!!


	23. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are finally happy, but they still got something to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know that this is so late, but inspiration is something that's not always my friends and is being avoiding me, finally I could write this, and I really hope you like it, I'll try to publish the second and last epilogue sooner than this one  
> As Always thank you for all you comments and kudos, they mean the world to me!

# Epilogue

When Oliver arrived home, he saw that Felicity wasn’t in the couch watching Tv, or in the kitchen, so he immediately knew where she was. Oliver stood at the nursery’s door, leaning on the doorframe and looking inside with a smile. He had been right of course, and found his girls on Hope’s room. Felicity and the little girl were on the floor, playing.

Hope was on her blanket on the floor, and Felicity was sitting on her knees tickling the baby trying to make her laugh. Hope was already five months old, and the first time she giggled, barely a week before, Oliver nearly cried, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had heard in his life, and neither he nor Felicity could ever get tired of hearing it.

His smile grew every second, he was so happy with his family, so happy that lately he was finding almost impossible not to smile.

In that moment Felicity turned her head around and saw him

“hey” she said, her smile mirroring his “you’ve came at the best moment, look”  Felicity turned again to look at hope, and, putting her hands on her face she said “peek a boo!” Hope started laughing, as if seeing her mother appear behind her hands were the most hilarious thing i8n the world. Oliver took the few steps between them and sat on the floor beside Felicity, who leaned her head on his shoulder “she is so beautiful”

“Marry Me,” he said the words out of his mouth before he could think about it. Felicity sat up and looked at him

“I think I already agreed to that” she showed him the ring on her hand before she took Hope in her arms

“I know” he smiled “I just, I don’t want to wait anymore Felicity. I know that we wanted to wait till Hope was born, but she is five month old, I don’t know what else we are waiting”

“I know, I  ... I’ve think about it too, but I thought that maybe between being the Arrow again and my Job and Hope, and everything.. I thought maybe it wasn’t a good moment”

“Maybe never will be a good moment baby, but I can’t wait to be able to call you my wife”

“Me neither” he kissed her softly which made Hope fuzzy, trying to be the focus of their attention “well, we need a date then”

“What about… February first?” he said, with a little smile that he knew she didn’t understand

“But that’s… less than five month from now”

“I know, I was serious when I said I didn’t want to wait, but I understand that a wedding needs its preparations... So … what do you say?” Felicity smiled at him

“Okay” she nodded with her head “February first, we have the when, what about the where?”

“I don’t know”  he answered, “I always thought it could be on the mansion gardens, but that option went out of the window so…”

“I thought about a place, but you’re probably think I’m crazy”

“Tell me” he said, his eyes and voice gentle

“Verdant” Oliver’s eyes widened “I know that a club isn’t the most romantic place and that it’s unusual at best but.. “

“It’s not that, I would marry you wherever you want, I’m just curious about why?” he assured her

“Well, it’s the place where I fell in love with you…” Oliver saw her face turned a light shade of pink; he loved the fact that after everything, she still blushed. “More exactly above the place where I fell in love with you, but we can’t get married on the lair so… I don’t know maybe we could ask Thea to change the place up, make it more romantic and less club-y”

“I’m sure she will be happy to do it” he smiled at her, “in fact, she will probably try to arrange all the wedding” he chuckled with her, they both knew Thea would want to be in the wedding plans

“There’s another thing I wanted to talk with you”

“What is it” Oliver asked, but he wasn’t worried, there wasn’t anything that she could say that could really be a problem as long as they met at the altar

“I don’t want a big wedding…I know that we both have responsibilities you being a Queen and I being Vice president of a big company, but, if it’s up to me.. “

“I never was good following what was expected from me as Oliver Queen Felicity, and I don’t want a big wedding either, you, me, Hope, Thea, Roy, Diggle and his family and Barry if you want, I don’t need anyone else”

“That’s perfect” he kissed her lightly and then focused his attention on little Hope

“What do you think princess? Will you be the flower girl at daddy and mommy’s wedding?” Oliver started tickling her and she laughed as he took her in his arms, once she was with him Hope calm down, and leaned her head on his chest, as she did since the first time he picked her up. Oliver kissed her head and smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

As they had though, as soon as they told Thea their plans she auto assigned wedding planner and told them that Verdant would be perfect for their special day. Felicity still didn’t understand what crossed the younger woman eyes when she heard the date, but she decided to let it go, at least for now.

A month and a half later, at Thanks giving, they invited everyone to the loft. Oliver made the dinner with a little help from Felicity that made the cranberry sauce

“Hope, we are so lucky that daddy can cook” she said to the baby in her arms as she both look at Oliver move in the kitchen, getting everything ready “if not, I don’t know what would I feed you once you need more than milk”

“well, you’ll never have to find that out” he approached her and kissed her softly “why don’t you put this little princess down and set the table?” she nodded and left the baby on her highchair with a little toy to entertained her as she did what Oliver asked. Hope started talking to herself, as she was only 7 month old, she still hadn’t said a proper word, but the little girl seemed to love the sound of her voice, and she was always saying an incomprehensible babble as she look around her and laughed at herself.

“I swear she is more like you every day,” Oliver said, as he heard their daughter

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it” Felicity said from her spot, to which Oliver only shrugged

“Never did”

The first ones to arrive, when Felicity had just finished with the table and the dinner was ready, were Thea and Roy, Thea obviously, as always, went straight to pick up her niece

“Hey munchkin! Come here!  Oh my! You are bigger every day, how did you grow since yesterday?” in that moment Diggle was knocking at the door with Lyla and little Sarah on her arms. From that moment on the night went smoothly, everyone enjoyed the dinner that Oliver presented, and the time together.

When it came the time to say thanks, everyone said theirs, and Oliver was the last

“I have to say Thanks for Felicity.” he said, smiling, but serious at the same time “because I am certain that, without her, no one of us would be here” and then he looked at Felicity with a smile “I’ve always said that you are my light in the darkness, but you are so much more, you are the glue that keeps up together, and the Hope that keep us going. And it’s funny because you don’t even realize it, you don’t know that you are the one person we all seek for when we want counsel or comfort, you just give it, and we are.. so lucky to have you Felicity. You are everything I have to be thankful for” she leaned into him whispering ‘I love you’ before she pressed her lips onto him.

Christmas season came without them barely noticing, and between wedding and Christmas planning they barely got time to themselves, but nonetheless they were happy, this would be their first Christmas as a family, and that meant a lot for them.

Felicity had insisted that they’d celebrate Chrismukkah this year, half Hanukkah, half Christmas,

Because even though she was Jewish she did appreciate the tradition and things that came with the holiday, like the tree and the carols, so she didn’t want her daughter to miss any of that and Oliver couldn’t deny her anything so yeah, Chrismukkah it was.

For Oliver, seeing Felicity and Hope shopping for gifts or decorating the three and setting the menorah, was something that made him incredibly happy. he wasn’t a big Christmas guy, because before the island it always meant being stuck on parties full of people he didn’t know talking about things he didn’t understand, and then in the island he hadn’t even think about it, the only thing that mattered, was surviving. So, after he came back, even though he tried to celebrate it for Thea and his mom, he didn’t really feel it, but that had changed this year. This year he couldn’t take the smile off his face if he tried to, because he was happy, he was getting married to the love of his life in a few months, and he had the most precious beautiful and healthy baby in the entire world, how could he not be happy?

Christmas eve was spent, much to their chagrin, in a party held by palmer consolidated, that Felicity as Vice president had to attend, so with her went Oliver, leaving hope with her aunty Thea.

“We shouldn’t be here,” Felicity said to him, as he walked her to the dance floor “we should be at home with our daughter and not here, letting a bunch of photographers getting the shot of the month”

“Hope is with Thea Felicity, she is perfectly fine. And you and I know that there are certain things that you have to do when you work in a big company” Oliver put his hands on her waist after leading her around his neck, and started swaying to the music

“But what if she says her first word uh?” she asked, “how would you feel if your little girl said dada and you were not with her to hear it” Oliver frowned at her words

“That’s not going to happen”  he said, his voice insecure

“Why not, Hope is really smart, and you heard her this weeks, she’s trying…” Felicity knew she was playing low, but she really, really wanted to go home

“Felicity.. Stop scaring me with that..”

“I’m not trying to scare you Oliver, I just wanted you to know, that maybe, while we are in this stupid party surrounded by people that we don’t know, our daughter is trying to say dada for the first time”

They were opening their house door barely thirty minutes later, and, as Thea assured them, no, they didn’t miss a thing.

Hope decided that the best moment to say her first word would be Christmas morning. Felicity woke up at seven in the morning, and she decided it was a good hour to wake up Oliver to go downstairs, to open the presents under the tree. Oliver gave Felicity a necklace and some flip flops that had keyboards as soles (she loved those) and she had bought him a watch with the inscription ‘Come what May’. For Hope, Santa had decided for three books and some toys.  

 Soon they heard a knock on the door and they were joined by Thea and Roy that came with their arms full of bags with presents, most of them for the baby girl

“Thea, she is 8 months old… she doesn’t need so many presents” Felicity said

“Nonsense, she is my niece and I will spoil her as much as I want, and you can’t do anything to stop me”

Felicity helped Hope to open up her presents, there were clothes, and so many toys Felicity didn’t know if she had bought an entire store. Finally it was their turn, and after Oliver opened a dartboard, Felicity, still with Hope on her legs opened hers, it was a framed photo of the three of them. Felicity remember that photo, Thea took it days after Hope was released from the hospital, Oliver had the baby in one arm, and the other was around her waist, and they were both looking at the little girl.

“Look Hope, it’s me and you and...”

“Dada” Oliver almost jumped from his seat in front of them, from where he was recording it all, and Felicity looked up at Oliver with tears in her eyes

“Yeah, that’s rights, he’s dad” Oliver gave the camera to Roy to keep recording and went to crouch right in front of his daughter

“What did you say princess?” he asked, hopeful

“Dada dada dada dada” Hope smiled as she said it again and again.

It was the best Christmas ever.

\------------------------

New Year ’s Eve found them sleeping after two hellish days fighting against a bomber that tried to destry the city

 

\-------

And sooner that they thought, it was their wedding day.


	24. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here FInally with the last chapter of this story, I don't know if I like it or hate it, there are things I didn't know I would add, but felt right to do it, so here you have it. I really hope you like it and comment it, ( even if you didn't like itt, you can say so) I will still be around with my other story "you don't have to be blood to be family" check it out if you want!! and as always, thank you, because your kudos, your comments are what keeps me going, keeps me writing, I love you all!!!!

# Epilogue 2

Oliver woke up very early that morning, and the first thing he did was to call his son to be wife, knowing that she would be awake. He was at a hotel, by insistence of Thea, and Donna that said to them that it was bad luck to sleep on the same bed the night before the wedding.

“good morning” he said when she picked up

“I don’t know about you hon, by my morning is not so good” she mumbled

“and why is that?”

“well, for starters I had to sleep in this big bed alone, and I really don’t like it” Oliver chuckled

“I know baby, I wish I was with you, but my sister and your mother can be pretty stubborn”

“yeah I know” she pouted “ I still missed you”

“I missed you too baby, this hotel bed isn’t as comfortable as ours, but don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you”

“Oh I’m not worried about that” Oliver smiled, she paused for a second before she asked “are you going to the cemetery before verdant?” this question baffled Oliver, he was going to go, but he didn’t know how Felicity would know, he hadn’t talked to her about that

“how do you know?” he asked, still confused

“well, I was intrigued by the day you chose for our wedding so I did a little digging, it’s Tommy’s birthday” Oliver smiled, of course Felicity would notice

“are you mad?”

“why would I be mad? It’s a beautiful way to honor him”

 “Call me if you need me, I don’t care what anyone says ok?”

“I love you, so much”

“Love you too” she disconnected the call and with a smile Oliver dressed himself with jeans and a Henley, he would come back to get his suit on.

\-----

“Hey Tommy, happy birthday man” he said, standing in front of his best friend grave “I’m sorry, I know I haven’t visited you as I should but this is too hard most days…I miss you so much man, even more in a day like this,” he felt to his knees “I’m getting married Tommy, for real. My friend Diggle is my best man, and he’s like a brother to me, but I still wish you were here to take his place, to make an inappropriate comment on you speech or laughed at me and tell me that I’m whipped.” You would love Felicity, she is smart and sassy and beautiful, and she would’ve loved you, I’m pretty sure you would have team up against me” he chuckled “she made me better, she makes me so happy. Oliver had started crying, but he didn’t mind his tears, he kept talking “and you know? I have a daughter. Hope, she is 10 months old, and she is beautiful, you would’ve been her uncle Tommy. I’m sorry Tommy, I’m so sorry, I can’t bring you back, but I promise you, that I will try to live my life at the fullest, just like you would’ve had if you were here.”

Oliver cleaned his tears and stood up from the floor, with a last look at the grave went back to the hotel to get prepped, it was his wedding day.

\---------->

When Oliver stepped through Verdant’s doors he had to stop his steps and look around, he was completely amazed. Thea had done a wonderful job redecorating the place, if he hadn’t been there a few days ago, -or really, know the place for the past years- he would’ve never guessed it was a nightclub.

All the walls, that before were black were covered with satin in really light pastel colors. the ceiling was completely full of little white lights that gave the place a fairy atmosphere that he knew that Felicity would absolutely love. The floor had a white carpet, and a red carped that marked the path that Felicity would have to walk, from his office upstairs-where he knew she was preparing herself- to the place where they would become married. And where before was the bar, there was a little altar with four posts that hold a white gauzy fabric,  it was beautiful, and he couldn’t help a smile, thinking that soon enough, -or not soon enough- Felicity and him would be there, getting married.

It was then when he felt a hand on his shoulder 

“Nervous?” Diggle stepped beside him, his suit already on, and a grin on his face

“No man, I’ve been waiting far too long for this, I’m just… anxious” Oliver’s hand went to his friend shoulder in a brotherly semi-hug

“I would be worried if you weren’t” Diggle smiled at him “come on, let’s get a scotch” Oliver looked at him, arching his eyebrows “this place is usually a club, so the alcohol must be somewhere”

They ended up sitting on a table on the foundry with a bottle of scotch and two glasses thanks to one of the members of the crew Thea had haired for the wedding that directed them, to where the bottles were.

“Oliver, you know Felicity is like a little sister to me, she’s family” Oliver nodded” and even though you are also my brother, if you ever… ever hurt her, I will stand by her side and will kick your ass, do you understand?” Oliver smiled at him

“John, my only purpose in this life, is make that woman as happy as she can possibly be, I would die before hurting her”

“I know that, but as your best man and her friend, is my duty to give you the speech”

“and I appreciate it, I really do, it means a lot to me to know that she has people who care about her and would protect her whenever I can’t” he said with a smile

“It’s not like we had a choice, that girl has a way to get to you”

“You’re preaching to the choir” he took another sip from his glass

“I’m glad you decided to get your head out of your ass” Oliver chuckled

“So am I.. I never thought I could…”

“What”

“Be so happy… because I am Dig, so fucking happy, that this all seems a dream. I have a family, a woman by my side and a daughter that is the most precious thing in this world” Oliver’s eyes were shining, and Diggle thought that it was the purest smile that he had ever seen on his friends face

“I know what you mean, Lyla and Sara, they are my life,” he said, smiling too “And I’m really happy for you, because even if you don’t believe it, you deserve all this”

“Dig, I really don’t know if I’ll ever deserve to be this happy, but the thing is it isn’t about me or my happiness, it’s about theirs, Felicity’s and Hope’s. I need them to be as happy as they can be. And I sure as hell am going try to the rest of my life to make that happen” Diggle was about to say something when Oliver’s phone rang in his pocket

 “Hello?”

“hello? Where the hell are you?” his sister’s voice drilled his head, and before he could answer, she went on “I told you to be here half an hour ago to go over the ceremony with you, and you are nowhere to be seen, I swear to you Oliver, if you have gone away or some shit like that on your wedding day I’ll kill you and then I’ll .. hey!!” he heard Thea cursing at whoever had took the phone from her

“hey stranger” he smiled widely, not only for hearing her voice, because he knew her, and in her voice there wasn’t a trace of doubt, Felicity believed in him, in them

“hey baby”

“everything ok this morning?” she asked, she was the only one who knew where he had went and he knew this was her way to asked how he was, because she knew it had to be hard for him

“yeah” he assured her

“so, your sister thinks that you’d left me at the altar and she is freaking out” she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice

“Yeah, I noticed, but you can tell her to calm down, I’m at the foundry with Dig, we were just came here to have a drink so he could give me the big brother speech” he chuckled

“it’s cute that he thinks I need him to destroy you if you ever try to run for me, but tell him that I love him for that” he then heard her voice a little distant “Hey Thea, your brother is in the basement with Dig, stop plotting his death please! Well, she is going to you.. be careful” 

“I will see you soon baby” he looked at his watch, only 20 minutes to the time the ceremony would start

“I can’t wait”

“I love you”

“Love you too” Felicity disconnected the call and he was left looking at Diggle with a dope smile before he sighed and counted

“Three, two, one”

“Oliver Queen! Come upstairs right now!”

As Oliver and Diggle looked up, they saw Thea holding little Hope in her arms at the top of the stairs to the foundry. His sister was dressed in a light pink dress that was shorter in the front than in the back, and, even from downstairs, Oliver could hear the sound of her shoes tapping the floor impatiently.

Oliver went up the stairs closely followed by Diggle and, as soon as he was beside her his daughter started making grabby hands at him, calling him to pick her up, which he did gladly

“hello princess!” he said with a smile “you look beautiful!” opposite to all the light and pastel colors that he had seen till now, Hope was in a green satin dress that had a large white bow a the back.  

“Dada!” Hope was always happy to be in her father’s arms; she smiled at him and patted his stubbled cheeks with her little hands, starting to giggle

Thea smiled at them before her inner wedding planner kicked income on! I still have to go upstairs to help Felicity before it’s time, and I need to have everyone at their place to do that!”

“I thought I only had to be at the altar and look handsome, well, and say yes” Oliver joked, trying to light his sister mood

“Yes big brother, you have to do that, but beside that! You have to talk to the man performing the ceremony”

“Why?”

“Because, I hope you remember, this wedding is not exactly traditional, it’s half Jewish! And the man wants to talk to you about everything that is going to happen, and the when and the how... And all of that”

“Do you really think that Felicity and I haven’t talked about that?” he asked incredulously

“I know you have, but he asked me to talk to you, although I’m not entirely sure if it’s for you to be sure or for him, so please, even if it is just for me...”

“Ok, ok” he kissed his daughter’s head and passed her again to Thea, who took her and started talking to Dig about his part on the wedding.

He found the man shortly, and they discussed the ceremony for about five minutes until everything was clear.

The wedding would be performed by a minister that had graciously accepted that there would be some Jewish elements on the ceremony. They had decided that, as Oliver couldn’t get married by a Rabbi because he wasn’t Jewish, they could have some components in there that were important to Felicity. They would be standing under a pallium and, at the end of the wedding Oliver would break a glass, stepping on it.

The remaining 10 minutes were the longest of his life, he stood there, as the few guests to the wedding arrived. He welcomed Lyla and baby Sarah, Roy, Quentin Lance, Barry, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco.

Just as they had talked months ago, the wedding was very small, just a few friends, his sister and Felicity’s mother that in that moment was helping her daughter get prepped.

When Oliver saw Donna get down the stairs and sit on the front with a wink to him, his heart started racing, he knew what that meant

And sure enough just seconds after, he could hear the first notes of the instrumental version of “my heart will go on” that they had chosen to be their wedding tune.

He looked up, and saw Thea, again with Hope in her arms, going down the stairs with a big smile, but everything ended up on the background as soon as he saw her.

She went down the stairs as she was floating on thin air. Her dress was perfect, it was white, but a detail on the front and the tail, were emerald green, the same green as their daughters dress, she was breathtaking. He just couldn’t look away.  Oliver watched as she reached the floor and took Dig’s hand that was waiting for her.

Their pace was excruciatingly slow. It was all he could do not to take the steps that were between them and just hurry her up to him. Finally, they were there, he saw as John kissed her cheek, and said something to her, so low that he couldn’t hear, he just saw as Felicity smiled and nodded at their friend, before John offered him Felicity’s hand. He took her hand guided her to be in front of him, and even though he knew he should let go of her hand he didn’t. He knew that at some point, the minister had started talking, but he didn’t heard him, his sole focus was on Felicity, she had foregone her glasses and her eyes shone more than ever. Suddenly, he saw Felicity’s smile grew, as she tug at his hand, looking at him with amusement in her eyes

“Oliver” she called at him and he smiled, letting her know that he was listening

 “When I was little, I used to watch all those Disney and romantic movies, dreaming of a prince charming that would save me for all the bad things in my life, but then I grew up. And I thought that it could never happen, life was not a fairytale, I had to be realistic, and so I stopped looking for that all-consuming love. And you show up at my cubicle, and my office and my car” he chuckled “and bit by bit, you got into my body, my heart and my soul. And all that I dreamed when I was that little girl in front of the tv, you turned reality. You gave me everything I wanted and a few things I didn’t know I needed. I love you more and more every day and I know that I will love you, for the rest of my life.”

Everything was white noise; he was so in awe with her, he didn’t heard the minister talking to him.

“w..what?”

“I asked, if you wrote your vows?” asked the minister, again apparently

“Oh, yeah I did, sure”

“Well now it’s time to share them”

“Okay…”  he took a deep breath a looked at her with a big smile “You know, this was never the plan. Even before the island, I never thought I would have this. I mean, sure, I thought that I’d eventually get married, but it would be with someone my mother picked for me, and it would be more out of convenience and my mother’s persistence than about love. And kids never even entered the picture in my head, not even in the distant future, because I thought I wouldn’t want kids to grow in a home with a marriage like that. And that was okay, because I didn’t care about those things. And after the island, I considered myself someone broken, damaged, and with so much dark in his soul, that there was no point in looking for it, because, even if I wanted it, who would want someone so broken. But then you came into my life, and.. You turned my world upside down, and everything I thought I knew, changed. Now.. now I’m here, getting married to the love of my life and I am the happiest man in the world. You are, the most beautiful, amazing woman that I have ever met, and you gave me a beautiful daughter and I couldn’t imagine my life without you both. You are my happiness and my light, and I wouldn’t change any of it for the world. You are my always and I will love you, for the rest of eternity.”

 Tears were threatening to fall down Felicity’s cheeks so he brushed his thumb across her face, and smiled at him.

He was able to listen to the minister from then on so he could say I do at the right moment and put a ring on her finger, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from her, nothing else existed to him.

His smile grew wider when he heard her say I do, she was his wife now, and he would never, ever, let her go. With a wink, he stepped on the glass that Dig had put on the floor for him.

And know, I declared you, husband and wife, you can kiss her now” Oliver didn’t waste any time to wrap his arms around her, keeping her flushed against him

“I love you” he whispered ah the broke the kiss so they could breathe again. He was going to kiss her again when a sharp cry interrupted them, they both looked to where Hope was starting to cry, her little arm reaching for them, obviously not happy to be apart from her parents for so long. Oliver let go of Felicity and went to pick her up from Thea’s arms

“You wanted to be with daddy and mommy right princess?” as soon as she was in his arms the baby laughed with him, he returned to his previous spot and took Felicity’s hand in his as her other hand went to caress her daughters face.

“Dada momma hi”

Oliver and Felicity laughed, this was the perfect beginning to the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, as you well know, I'm not good at descriptions, so here you have Felicity's and Hopes dresses  
> http://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u288/Lau_282/vestido%20novia%20felicity.jpg  
> http://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u288/Lau_282/vestido%20Hope.jpg


End file.
